Holy Crow
by Angel of the Paradise
Summary: La plume que Paul avait trouvée était une confirmation de ce qu'il savait déjà. Bella est l'empreinte qu'il lui fallait, mais peut-être est-il juste ce dont Bella à besoin. / TRADUCTION de GeezerWench.
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour tout le monde, ça va ? Moi oui. Alors je suis là avec une nouvelle fiction, une Bella/ Paul pour la première fois, c'est un couple qui j'affectionne particulièrement, pas comme les Bella/Jasper ou Bella/Peter mais j'aime bien. J'espère que ce couple va vous satisfaire et que cette fiction va vous plaire, en tout cas pour le début.**

**J'aurai besoin d'une correctrice, donc si quelqu'un se propose je suis preneuse !**

**Bonne lecture ! **

* * *

><p><strong>Holy<strong>**Crow **

**:::»:»*«:«::: :::»:» 1 «:«::: :::»:»*«:«::: **

Paul détestait être en patrouille autour de la maison de l'amoureuse des sangsues. La fille du chef de la police venait de s'installer en ville, et elle s'était d'elle-même accrocher à ses foutus Cullen.

Comment avait-elle été aussi stupide ? Sacrément – surtout depuis que les sangsues sont revenus, elle a commencé à traîner avec Jacob Black – un autre crétin, mais pas autant.

Paul soupira et ajusta sa position de sa branche sur laquelle il était allongé et passa sa main dans ses cheveux coupés court.

Comme d'habitude, ses cheveux étaient mouillés par la pluie toujours présente, mais il avait résisté à rejeter l'eau de lui. Il ne donnait pas une merde d'importance à Bella Swan, mais il ne voulait pas prendre le risque que son parfum se propage autour de son perchoir, pas plus qu'il ne l'est déjà. Il savait que les sangsues pouvaient les sentir à des kilomètres.

Tout comme ses frères et lui pourraient sentir leur odeur douceâtre de corruption et de mort.

Il regarda à travers les branches des sapins environnants et repéra facilement la fenêtre de la chambre de la jeune fille. Il pourrait très bien voir dans l'obscurité, mais même s'il ne le pouvait pas, il n'a pas eu de problème grâce au faible rectangle de lumière. La fille des Swan avait commencé à traîner avec Jacob Black, quelques mois après que le cadavre l'ait quitté, et selon Jacob, elle avait un rectangle de lumière chaque nuit depuis.

Elle a été quitté par Edward. Elle avait le cœur brisé. Son véritable amour l'avait laissée. Avait-elle quitté la lumière pour lui ? Attendait-elle qu'il revienne ?

Paul leva les yeux de dégoût et frappa sa tête contre le tronc d'arbre. Ils étaient mort. Comment pourraient-ils aimer quelque chose ?

En outre, la jeune fille serait une vieille femme ou enterré six pieds sous terre au moment où ils pourraient se décider de revenir – s'ils suivent leur modèle de la dernière fois qu'ils avaient vécu dans la région, quand ils avaient fait ce stupide traité avec les précédents loups.

Il était assez mauvais, lui, Sam, Jared, Embry et Quil avaient phasé, mais les suceurs de sang étaient partis, puis l'héritier présomptif Jacob Black a décidé de rejoindre la meute. Sir Sam l'alpha a ordonné à bébé Alpha de ne pas aller voir la fille de Charlie Swan pendant un certain temps parce qu'il pourrait accidentellement phaser et lui faire du mal.

Jacob pleura.

Le cœur de Paul saigna pour lui.

Il avait voulu mordre Jacob en plein dans le visage en guise de hurlement. Jacob _l'aimait_, et avait besoin de la voir, et...

C'était écœurant. Il voulait presque vomir.

Il ne savait pas autre chose d'elle, sauf qu'elle est un peu maigre et qu'elle a des longs cheveux longs bruns, Paul n'était même pas sûr de quoi, elle ressemblait. Bien sûr, il l'avait vu chaude, brouillé, avec les penser visqueuse de Jacob, mais il n'a pas confiance en ces pensés. Dans l'esprit de Jacob, le visage pâle de la jeune fille avait bien failli se transformer en ange ou en statut d'un saint avec des yeux innocents, une brillance dorée et un halo sur sa chevelure brillante.

Elle était presque constamment dans les pensées du bébé Alpha et Paul était malade d'elle. Il aimait sa forme de loup, mais il détestait phaser avec Jacob parce que ce troue du cul pleurnichait toujours sur comment Bella lui manquait, se demandant quand il pourrait la voir et lui annoncer son amour.

Le partage des pensés de la meute était une vraie douleur dans le cul quelquefois.

Jacob était pire que les loups qui s'étaient empreigner. Quil n'était pas si mal, mais au moins Sam et Jared gardaient cela pour eux. Ils ne disaient pas à tout le monde ce qu'ils font avec.

Paul souhaitait presque que Sam laisse Jacob aller voir la jeune fille pour en finir avec cela. Il s'empreignera d'elle ou pas. Mais au moins toute cette merde sera terminée.

Il espérait sincèrement que cela se finisse.

Mais avec sa chance, cela va probablement s'aggraver.

Jacob était déjà mal fichu ; Paul ne pense pas qu'il est assez d'imagination pour envisager dans une situation encore pire.

Paul réajusta son dos contre l'écorce rugueuse et encore, pas pour la première fois donc, il était heureux que les légendes parlent de la façon dont l'empreinte est rare. Il n'avait pas besoin de ce genre de connerie. Si l'empreinte était censée reproduire, comment se fait-il que les loups empreints se transforment en chien castré ?

Il rit presque à haute voix de sa propre blague.

Après un léger coup de vent, Paul sentit un parfum et il se mit immédiatement en état d'alerte, le loup somnolant en lui se réveilla et inspira profondément l'odeur écœurante. Il sut immédiatement que ce n'était pas la femme aux cheveux roux qui avait sauté en dehors de leur frontière, mais juste en dehors de leur portée.

Elle était rusée, et Paul avait appris quelque chose. L'essentiel était que tous les vampires ne sont pas que des putains de trompeurs comme les Cullen. Quelle que soit la couleur de leurs yeux, ils sont tous des tueurs. Il ne se souciait pas de la couleur des yeux – c'est juste le fait qu'ils soient plus menteurs que les autres.

La tête rouge leur avait échappé par la course au sol, et comprenant qu'ils s'approchaient, elle avait sauté sur les arbres, là où les loups ne pouvaient aller. Sur le terrain, les loups étaient tous aussi rapides, mais dans les arbres, les cadavres ambulants ont les avantages.

Cela lui avait fait penser à pourquoi il se trouvait dans les arbres. Les cerfs sont moins susceptibles de voir ou de sentir les humains dans les arbres.

C'était la raison pour laquelle il se trouvait là cette nuit, après avoir vérifié le périmètre et avoir ajouté le parfum des loups, il s'est transformé en humain et était monté dans l'arbre. Avec son physique musclé, il pouvait facilement sauter d'arbre en arbre jusqu'à ce qu'il soit assez proche du lieu qu'il voulait.

Pourquoi la fille des Swan était-elle si _spéciale_ qu'il devait traîner près de _sa_ maison...

Sam leur a probablement demandés cela pour garder Jacob sur le dos.

Eh bien, il _est_ à, la chasse aux vampires, et Bella Swan est _une_humaine.

La légère brise lui fit sentir la puanteur de la sangsue, et il savait qu'il se rapprochait. Bella Swan était un bon appât. Au moins, elle était bien pour quelque chose.

Sans bruit, il se tint debout sur la branche. Il posa ses pieds de façon à être prêt à bondir. Il était assez haut, il avait beaucoup de place pour sauter, se transformer et mordre la tête du baiseur pour le tuer.

La douce puanteur s'échappait, brûlant l'air alentour. Paul regarda furtivement autour du tronc de l'arbre et aperçut une figure pâle se déplacer lentement à travers la forêt vers la maison du chef Swan.

Alors que le vampire s'approche un peu plus, Paul pue finalement reconnaître la créature. Il connaît le visage. Il l'avait assez souvent vu dans l'esprit de Jacob. C'est l'homme avec qui la fille Swan était tombée amoureuse. _Edward_.

Comme un être humain, les lèvres de Paul se tiraient en arrière, dévoilant ses dents dans un rictus silencieux. Non seulement la créature brillait légèrement comme la mort, mais en plus il _était_ laid.

Paul savait qu'il ne pouvait pas combattre l'abomination tout seul, mais il commença à se demander pourquoi il n'avait pas entendu un de ses frères dans son esprit alors qu'il s'était transformé en loup.

Il se rappela qu'une partie de la famille Cullen avait des dons particuliers. Celui qui est en direction de la maison de la jeune fille devait être capable de lire dans les pensées. Paul se raidit encore plus, se demandant pourquoi ses pensées n'avaient pas été repris par la... chose. Quand il est venu plus près, n'avait-il pas entendu son cœur battre ?

Il garda son rythme, un rythme légèrement plus rapide qu'un homme, dans une ligne presque directe en direction de la maison blanche à deux étages.

Paul grogna presque à voix haute quand il chuta de sa cachette. Paul tomba de l'arbre.

En quelques secondes, il se délecta de la chaleur familière qu'il ressentait dans sa colonne vertébrale. Il sentit la hausse de pouvoir envahir son corps, il cligna des yeux et vit les griffes noires de ses larges pattes viser le vampire.

Puis la voix de son Alpha sonna dans sa tête.

_Paul, tu ne peux pas attaquer si c'est un Cullen. _

_Baise cette merde, Sam. Il se dirige droit sur la fille, et elle est, techniquement, humaine. _

_Je pense que c'est Edward. Tu ne peux pas l'attaquer s'il n'a pas rompu le traité. _

Les lèvres de Paul se rehaussèrent sur ses crocs, la sangsue s'arrêta et se retourna, plongeant ces yeux dans ce noir comme la nuit du loup.

Le Cullen leva les bras pour bloquer l'attaque du loup et Paul grogna quand ses mâchoires se refermèrent sur l'une des mains froides et dures du vampire.

La voix de Sam fit écho dans sa tête.

__Paul ! Arrête ! __

_« Paul__arrête__! »Cria le Cullen. « Le traité ! » _

_Paul n'écouta pas une merde dans__le traité et ne se souciait__pas que le vampire connaisse son prénom. Les voix qui les crient dessus, que ce soit à l'intérieur ou à l'extérieur, ne sont que des bruits de__font pour les grondements et les grognements de son loup. Il craqua la main de roche et trompa__les doigts du vampire. _

_Il savait que les vampires étaient__durs, mais ils n'en avaient__jamais mordu auparavant, il n'avait donc jamais réalisé__à quel point avant. _

_Le volume du cri de douleur perça le crâne de Paul comme un pic et l'étourdit pendant un instant. Cela donna assez de temps au bâtard mort-vivant de se mettre sur le côté gauche de la poitrine de Paul et de faire chanceler celui-ci._

Les griffes de Paul creusèrent la terre humide, il cracha les doigts sur le sol et se tourna pour en prendre une autre bouchée, mais le vampire mutilé avait bougé. Le vampire retourne sur ses pieds et sprinta loin dans la direction dans laquelle il était venu.

_Paul ! Je suis sur le chemin ! Ne va pas le chasser ! _

_Je peux l'emmener ! _

_Non, Paul ! _

Le timbre profond des mots avait une ordonnance d'Alpha et Paul était incapable de désobéir.

Il tomba sur ses hanches, jeta sa tête en arrière et hurla sa rage.

Il savait qu'il l'aurait déchiré en morceaux ! Sa transformation en humain ne l'empêcherait plus de désobéir à Sam, il se mit donc à cracher pour enlever de sa bouche les traces amères du venin et ensuite il entendit quelqu'un crier.

Cela venait de la maison des Swan. Est-ce que tout cela n'avait été qu'une distraction pour attaquer l'humaine ? Il n'avait pas senti quelqu'un d'autre.

Se transformant, il accourra vers la maison et grimpa, atteignant facilement la fenêtre. Il y avait un écart entre les rideaux et il put voir qu'il n'y avait pas de vampire dans la chambre, mais elle cria de nouveau.

Avait-elle été mordue ? Il ne savait pas ce qu'il ferait si cela avait été le cas.

Il ouvrit la fenêtre en constatant qu'elle n'était pas fermée. Il monta et referma derrière lui.

Le bruit aurait dû réveiller la jeune fille, mais elle était toujours empêtrée dans ses draps et couvertures, gémissant et pleurant. Paul ne détecta pas de parfum de vampire, tout ce qu'il sentait était ses larmes salées.

Il n'était pas sûr de ce qu'il devait faire. Il se demandait où le Chef se trouvait, mais il se souvint qu'il n'avait pas vu la voiture de patrouille à l'avant de la maison. Le chef devait être au travail.

Encore incertain, mais sachant qu'il devait faire quelque chose, Paul se plaça sur le côté du lit et attrapa les bras de la jeune fille.

« Bella ! Réveille-toi ! » Elle se débattit contre lui, secoua la tête et ouvrit les yeux.

« Saint Corbeau* ! » Elle cligne des yeux. « Qui es-tu ? Es-tu _nu_ !? »

« Saint Corbeau ? Qu'est-ce que cela veut dire ? »

Puis la jeune fille tenta de s'éloigner de lui et jeta sa tête en arrière pour enlever ses cheveux de devant ses yeux.

Ses grands et beau yeux brun profond.

Ils sont remplis de larmes et ébahis par la peur.

« Euh... » Paul était émerveillé. Sidéré. Stupéfait. Sa poigne se figea sur ses bras et ses pieds atteignirent le plancher frais. Il la regarde dans les yeux d'un liquide bruns et trouvèrent le sens et le but de sa vie dans ces profondeurs insondables.

À ce moment-là, rien ne comptait à part elle.

Toutes les conneries qu'il avait faites ; ses parents de merde ; sa maison vide ; toutes ses déceptions ; les rêves qu'il avait eus avant de se transformer en loup, et tout ce qu'il pensait ne jamais réaliser... rien de tout, cela ne comptait pas en ce moment même.

Tout cela n'était plus important, car il ferait tout ce qui est en son pouvoir pour veiller à la sécuriser de Bella Swan.

« Qui _es_-tu ? Lâche-moi ! Que fais-tu dans ma chambre ? » Les paupières de Paul battent de plus en plus rapidement. Bella essaya de s'éloigner de lui. La peur figer sur son visage.

Tardivement, Paul se rendit compte qu'elle avait peur de _lui_, et il enleva rapidement ses mains de ses bras et recula.

Elle attrapa un livre de poche se trouvant sur sa table de nuit et le jeta sur lui.

Il le reçut en pleine tête.

Plus déconcerté qu'ayant mal, Paul se frotta la plaie sur son front et recula encore un peu plus.

« Sors ! »Cria-t-elle en atteignant son réveil. « Sors ! »Quand elle essaye de le jeter, le cordon se tend et la petite horloge électrique se tire loin de sa main. « Arch ! »Elle jeta la couverture loin d'elle et se met sur ses genoux. Elle attrapa un gros livre de texte de la table de nuit et avec les deux mains le jeta vers lui.

Il se leva et se détourna, juste à temps pour l'empêcher de le frapper doit dans l'aine.

La quasi-collision permis à Paul de complètement reprendre ses esprits. « Hey, maintenant, fille, arrête cela ! Cette merde a aucun but. »

Quelque chose de grand, sombre et lourd percute son visage, frappant son dos contre un petit bureau. Il l'attrapa l'objet et remarqua que c'était un très lourd et très grand sac à dos violet.

« Paul ! »

En tournant la tête vers la gauche, il remarqua son Alpha debout près de la fenêtre de son empreinte.

Au mois Sam avait un pantalon.

« Oh, mon Dieu ! Qui êtes-_vous_ ? »Cria Bella.

« Paul, sors ! »Aboya Sam, les mains tendues vers Bella. « Bella, »dit-il doucement. « Je suis Sam Uley. Tu te souviens de moi ? Euh ne jette pas la lampe. »

Il réussit à l'attraper quand elle passa au-dessus de sa tête, mais pas sans l'abîmer légèrement. « Regarde Bella, cela va. Vraiment. Tout va... non- »

Avec un grognement, Bella se redressa. « Sam Urey ? Tu es de la bande de la Push ! »Elle se tint sur le lit double et sa poitrine se soulevait sous ses respirations rapides.

Elle n'avait pas peur de nous, elle était seulement énervée.

Heureusement, la lampe qu'elle avait jetée n'était pas celle qui lui servait de veilleuse. Il y avait assez de lumière dans la pièce pour que Paul puisse remarquer qu'elle ne portait pas grand-chose, un débardeur bleu et un short. Elle n'était pas tout à fait comme il l'avait d'abord pensée. Ajouter quelques kilos et-

« Paul ! Aller ! »Grogne Sam.

« Mais elle- »

« Je sais. Laisse ! »

Bella se pencha près de son autre meuble de son lit et saisit l'un des plus gros livres comme armes. « Paul ? Paul Lahote ? Jacob m'a dit que tu étais dans le gang de Sam. »Elle jeta le livre et l'atteint.

« Bella, ce n'est pas ce que tu penses. »Commença Sam en faisant un pas en avant. « Ne jette pas- »

« Et où sont vos _pantalons _? »Avec sa main gauche, Bella jeta un autre livre vers Paul et un dictionnaire vers Sam.

« Aïe ! »Sam attrapa le livre épais avant qu'il ne touche le sol, mais pas avant que le coin de celui-ci s'enfonce dans sa cuisse. « Paul ! »Grogna-t-il.

« Je suis... euh, _elle_ »

« _Je sais_. Sors ! Va mettre ton panta- »Sam dû se dévier un peu avant qu'un autre missile ne l'atteigne, mais il a donné assez de temps pour que Paul atteigne la fenêtre.

Avant qu'il ne puisse traverser la fenêtre, Bella avait déjà jeté un autre livre et il le reçut en plein dans le dos. Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser combien de livre maudit avait cette jeune fille.

Il chuta légèrement vers le sol, court en arrière pour récupérer son jogging tout en rigolant en entendant Bella Swan hurler de rage en détruisant sa chambre pour essayer de se débarrasser de Sam, il n'avait jamais vraiment pensé à la jeune fille, mais elle l'avait impressionné. Avoir écouté Jacob gémir et se lamenter au bord des larmes, il n'aurait jamais pensé qu'elle soit aussi folle. Elle ressemblait à un chat sauvage en essayant de chasser deux hommes.

Il était fier d'elle. Il fallait qu'il fasse vite et revenir vers eux avant qu'elle ne blesse son alpha.

Il atteint l'arbre, monta les branches pour arriver à l'endroit où il se trouvait un peu plus tôt. Peul tira sur son short en jean déchiré en sentit la boîte de bonbons à la menthe dans sa poche.

Deux boites. Cela pourrait être assez pour enlever le mauvais goût présent dans sa bouche. Paul cassa le couvercle et mit les pistils dans sa bouche pour supprimer le goût de la chair du vampire. Il fit un bond en arrière et se dirigea vers l'endroit où devraient être les doigts du vampire.

Il en trouva seulement trois, il grimaça de dégoût à l'idée de les toucher avec ses mains nues. Il pouvait encore sentir le picotement dans sa peau, là où il avait touché Bella. Reniflant ses paumes, il pouvait encore sentir son odeur. Son parfum était merveilleux. Épicé et chaud, cela lui faisait penser à des réunions de famille confortablement installées en face de la cheminée.

Pas la famille où il était né. Paul savait qu'il ne voulait rien avoir à faire avec ses prétendus parents. Ces moments interminables prendraient bientôt fin, Bella Swan était devenue la seule famille dont il avait besoin.

Elle et les autres membres de la tribu qui sont également des loups.

Peut-être même le pleurnichard de Jacob Black.

Paul fixa les morceaux de chair vampirique et souffla, révolté. Il ne voulait vraiment pas toucher le venin du monstre et oblitérer le parfum de la jeune fille. Il saisit un bâton sur le sol de la forêt et les mit dans la petite boite vide de ses bonbons.

Les trois n'y rentraient pas. Il vida l'autre boite, mit les bonbons dans sa bouche et commença à croquer en s'accroupissant.

Les doigts se déplacèrent.

Bien. Voir cela est quelque peu dérangeant. Il y avait donc une autre partie de leur légende qui s'avérait vraie.

Avec une petite brindille de confiance, il enferma un doigt dans la seconde boite et la referma avant de la placer dans sa poche. Il ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il allait faire avec cela. Il pourrait toujours les brûler plus tard. Alors qu'il tourne de nouveau la tête vers la maison, il remarqua une plume noire sur le sol. Aussi foncé qu'elle est, il est étonné de l'avoir remarqué. Il se baissa pour la ramasser et pense que cela pourrait être une plume d'aile de corbeau. Elle est parfaitement lisse et longue.

Un air froid passa sur ses épaules, monte sur son cou et touche sa tête, lui donnant la chair de poule.

Paul ne croyait pas aux signes, mais il sut que la plume était un signe, un message. Les corbeaux ne laissent pas tomber leurs plumes dans un vieil endroit simplement pour que quelqu'un la trouve.

Il décida de garder la plume, et qu'il devrait probablement lire un peu sur le sujet des corbeaux. Peut-être que Bella avait un livre parlant de la mythologie des oiseaux. Il commença à se déplacer plus rapidement plus rejoindre la jeune fille qui l'avait maudit en utilisant le corbeau.

Paul rit sous cape, pensant que c'était mignon.

Il s'arrêta brusquement ; il tomba presque et lâcha la plume.

Qu'est-ce qui était erroné avec lui ? Mignon ? Il avait pensé qu'il était _mignon_ ? Paul n'avait jamais pensé que quoi que ce soit était mignon. Il déteste cette amoureuse des sangsues – cette affectueuse, maigre, petite fille blanche avec une passion et...

Il lâcha un soupiré venteux. Il ne l'a détesté pas. Il l'aimait. Elle était brave. Elle aurait certainement agi différemment s'ils se seraient connus avant ou si elle avait été informée de la nature de Jacob. Il était curieux de savoir si elle avait blessé Sam, qui fait plus de deux fois sa taille. Il voulu savoir si elle avait détruit sa chambre en essayant de se débarrasser de lui. Cette merde serait drôle. Et il voulait savoir s'il avait eu la chance de pouvoir dire autre chose que : « ne jette pas cela... »

Et plus que tout, il voulait être près d'elle pour s'assurer qu'elle allait bien.

Par le silence, il put dire qu'ils n'étaient plus dans la chambre. En faisant le tour de la maison, il aperçut de la lumière dans la cuisine. Jetant un coup d'œil par la fenêtre, il vit Bella assise à table avec Sam en face d'elle. Deux tasses se trouvent en face d'eux.

Sam et Bella boivent du thé ensemble dans la cuisine. Paul souhaiterait boire du thé avec Bella, mais il n'aimait pas le thé chaud.

Paul frappa à la porte et attendit que l'un d'entre eux se décide à lui ouvrir.

La porte s'ouvrit et Bella apparut, une main sur la hanche et un air menaçant sur le visage.

« Tu es Paul, »déclara-t-elle.

« Euh, ouais. »

« Est-ce une plume ? »

« Euh... ouais. »

Elle recula et agita la main vers Sam. « Au moins tu as un pantalon. Toi et ta plume vous pouvez rentrer. »Elle ferma la porte après Paul et se glissa près de lui, croisant les bras sur sa poitrine. « Est-ce une plume magique ? »

Paul tomba sur sa chaise, lui et Sam se regardèrent, déconcerté.

« Quoi ? »Demanda Sam.

« Une plume magique ! »S'exclama Bella en levant les mains en l'air. « Vous aide-t-elle à voler ? »

Paul fronça le nez et les sourcils. « Il n'y a pas de telle chose comme les plumes magique pour voler. »

« Il n'y a pas de telle choses comme les vampires et loups-garous non plus. »

::: »:» * «:« ::: ::: »:» 1 «:« ::: ::: »:» * «:« :::

* * *

><p><strong>Alors, comment est-ce que vous avez trouvé ce premier chapitre ? Bien ? J'espère !<strong>

**Je pense poster toute les deux semaines, en intervalle avec Love Aboard The Priam, mais je n'en suis pas vraiment sûr puisque j'ai d'autre fictions en cours en même temps.**

**N'hésitez pas à venir sur ma page facebook : Angel of the paradise ! =) Cela fais toujours plaisir. **

**Je vous dit à bientôt pour un prochain chapitre ! Normalement à dans deux semaines. Bisous.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Coucou tout le monde, ça va ? Moi ouaip, inpec', déjà les vacances donc ça va. Je pense que je vais en profiter pour m'avancer dans les traductions et peut-être même dans Un Amour de sorcière ! =)**

**Merci pour les commentaires que vous m'avez laissés, cela fait vraiment très plaisir ! **

**Maya31 : Ravie que cela te plaise.**

**larosesurleau : C'est vrai qu'elle à vraiment un bon caractère, je pense que Paul va devoir s'accrocher !**

**Grazie : Coucou, merci beaucoup, je suis contente que tu es aimé ce premier chapitre et j'espère que les prochains vont tout aussi te plaire ! =)**

**titeuh-stef : Merci beaucoup, voici cette suite qui, j'espère, va te plaire.**

**n'gie : Oui, c'est vrai que je te vois souvent suivre mes traductions, et j'en suis contente, j'espère que cela va continuer. Merci beaucoup. **

**lila : Et oui, première Paul/Bella, j'espère qu'elle va te plaire. Malheureusement, Charlie ne se trouvait pas dans la maison à ce moment-là. Je suis contente que tu passe de bons moments de lectures avec mon travail. ^^ =) Et de rien, c'est normal. **

**PierceOlivera : Eh bien, le voici, j'espère qu'il va te plaire.**

**Maintenant, je vous laisse avec ce chapitre ! Bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p><strong>Holy Crow<strong>

**:::»:»*«:«::: :::»:» 2 «:«::: :::»:»*«:«:::**

Il voulait mettre l'enfer hors de lui, mais Paul ne pouvait pas supporter d'être loin de Bella. Il était vraiment énervé lorsqu'il avait réalisé qu'il était agité parce qu'il n'était pas près d'elle.

Il avait besoin de faire quelque chose d'autre. Il courait dans le vide, lavant ses plats, faisant une machine de linge, mais aucune de ces tâches ne le tenait assez occupé. Il devrait faire une sieste avant d'aller patrouiller, mais il savait qu'il n'y arriverait pas. Bella avait accepté de venir au feu de camp le lendemain, et il pouvait à peine supporter l'attente. Il marchait comme un lion en cache dans sa maison et finit par revenir dans sa cuisine. Pour une fois, il ne cherchait pas de la nourriture.

Il repèra la plume de corbeau sur la petite table, éclairée par la faible lumière de l'aube.

Il courut dans sa chambre, pris du papier et des crayons se trouvant sur le minuscule bureau qu'il avait depuis qu'il était enfant, et couru dans la cuisine.

Il s'assit et commença à faire des croquis, à les effacer pour ensuite recommencer. La veille, après plusieurs tasses de café ou de thé, Bella avait accepté l'idée qui certains des Quileutes soient des loups-garous. Les légendes sur les vampires étaient vrais, alors pourquoi des jeunes gens ne pourraient-ils pas se transformer en loup géant ?

Elle semblait déçut que la plume n'ait pas de propriétés mystiques apparentes.

Pendant qu'ils parlaient, Paul avait oublié de mentionner le vampire qui rôdait près de sa maison et qu'il avait mordu ses doigts. Sam n'était pas dupe. Il n'arrêtait pas de regarder d'un drôle d'air les doigts se contracter ou se tortiller à l'intérieur des boites de bonbons.

C'était probablement une bonne chose que Bella ne pouvait pas les entendre.

Bella à même reconnu le fait que Sam essayait de la garder en sécurité en ne permettant pas à Jacob de venir la voir parce qu'il était agressif et qu'il n'était pas heureux de devoir se transformer en loup de la taille d'un cheval ou d'avoir été ordonné de rester loin de Bella.

Au cours de leur conversation, Sam et Paul lui avaient donné leurs numéros de téléphone et l'avaient invité pour le feu de camp.

Lorsque le sujet de l'empreinte avait été abordé, elle s'était une fois de plus mise en colère et les avait appelés de ''gros cons'' et les avaient jetés dehors.

Paul n'avait pas été appelé de ''gros con'' depuis ses cinq ans.

Il avait couru comme un être humain tout le chemin du retour vers la Push parce qu'il ne voulait pas abîmer la plume en la portant dans la bouche s'il s'était transformé en loup.

Sam l'avait rattrapé lorsqu'il était arrivé cher lui et lui avait dit qu'il devrait rencontrer les anciens puisque Paul avait attaqué un Cullen sans qu'il n'y ait de provocation. Il y aurait certainement des répercussions.

Paul avait souri, croisé ses bras sur sa poitrine, et avait penché la tête sur le côté avec arrogance avant de dire : « Je ne vois pas le problème Sam. Je protégeais mon empreinte. »

Sam avait fait une pause, coincer dans ses pensés, avait porté une main sur son menton et avait hoché de la tête. Il avait froncé les sourcils.

Il semblait que Sam n'avait pas vu sous cet angle-là, du coup, il l'avait laissé tranquille et était parti.

Plus tard, Sam avait téléphoné, en plein milieu du petit déjeuner, et avait dit à Paul que Bella l'avait appelé pour lui dire qu'elle serait aux feux de camp sur la plage la nuit suivante. Il avait également demandé que les patrouilles autour de la maison de Bella soient renforcés maintenant qu'un des Cullen était revenu en ville. Jusqu'à présent, ils n'avaient pas reçu d'appel du leader du clan, Carlisle.

Paul avait été un peu déçu que Bella ne _l'ait_ pas appelé. Il lui avait pourtant donné son numéro comme Sam.

Souriant à lui-même, il admira, son dessin avant que du violent coup ne résonne pas sur sa porte. Cela ressemblait trop à des coups de flics, mais il ne savait pas pourquoi les flics frapperaient à sa porte. De plus, il était trop occupé avec se patrouiller pour s'attirer des ennuis.

Agacé, il laissa tomber son crayon et poussent ses feuilles au centre de la table. Il arriva à la porte et l'ouvra.

Jacob Black était là, sa mâchoire et ses épaules tendues.

« Que veux-tu, Jacob ? Je suis occupé. N'es-tu pas censé faire tes devoirs et- »

Paul ne finit pas sa phrase parce que le poing de Jacob s'approchait de son visage.

Il attrapa le bras de Jacob, le poussa en avant et lui mit un coup de genou dans l'estomac, enlevant l'air de ses poumons. Paul attrapa ses épaules et le poussa dans la cour devant sa maison. Il bondit après lui et tint une poignée de cheveux de Jacob pour le relever et le jeter de nouveau, mais les mains de Jacob crochetèrent celle de Paul et il balaya ses pieds sous lui.

Jacob avait mal calculé son mouvement puisque Paul tomba sur lui. Paul roula, claqua son poing dans la mâchoire de Jacob et bondit loin de lui.

« Quel est ton problème maintenant, Black ? »Paul s'était relevé et serrait ses poings. « Syndrome pré-mensuel à nouveau ? »

Jacob chancela sur ses pieds, tenant sa mâchoire endolorie, ses yeux jetant des poignards à son aîné.

« Bella, »ricana-t-il.

Paul serra les dents et laissa échapper un grognement. « Oh, connard. Penses-tu que je l'ai fait exprès ? Tu connais le phénomène avec Sam, Jared et Quil. Ils n'ont pas eu de contrôle là-dessus. Penses-tu que Sam se serait empreignez d'Emily pour laisser Leah se transformer en une grosse salope ? Ils étaient engagés ensemble et tu le sais. Et Quil. S'il pouvait choisir, pourquoi diable se serait-il empreignez d'un enfant en bas âge ? Pourquoi es-tu énervé contre moi ? »

« Parce qu'elle- »

« Parce qu'elle est tienne ? Parce que tu l'as vu en premier ? Fuck. » Jacob pointa un doigt vers Paul. « Sam ne me laissait pas la voir. »

Jacob pressa ses lèvres en une fine ligne droite et secoua la tête. « Tu es le plus grand salop de la Rez si tu mets la main sur elle. »

« Je pense que je vais mettre plus d'une main sur ce joli cul. »

Jacob hurla et se transforma en un grand loup rouge, il sortit ses crocs.

S'attendant à cette réaction, Paul était près et s'était transformé en un grand loup gris. Il n'attendit pas que Jacob atteigne le sol et se heurta vers lui, sentant soudainement qu'il devait protéger son empreinte. Ses canines inférieures capturèrent et arrachèrent la peau épaisse du garrot de Jacob et ses pattes le giflèrent sur le sol.

Jacob aurait pu être plus grand et plus lourd, mais Paul avait encore plus de raisons pour se battre.

Alors que Jacob était plaqué contre la pelouse, Paul continua son vol au-dessus de lui et fit une pirouette pour pouvoir faire face au loup rouge en train de se lever.

Avant que Paul ne puisse frapper de nouveau, une commande de leur Alpha résonna dans leur tête.

Paul et Jacob s'effondrèrent dans une respiration sifflante.

_Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ?_ Sam, de sa fourrure noire, se dressait face à eux, ses yeux brillant de colère. I

ls furent bientôt entourés par le reste de la meute.

Paul lança un regard noir à Jacob. _As-tu dit à tout le monde que tu venait ici pour te faire botter le cul ?_

Grimaçant, Jacob laissa tomber sa tête sur le sol. _Je l'ai dit à Quil. _

Paul renifla avec dégoût. _Idiot. Le raconter à Quil c'est comme le dire à tout le monde. _

La langue de Embry se prélassait sur le coin de sa bouche dans un grand sourire. _Ouais, Jacob. Tu le sais. _

_Hey ! _Se plaint Quil. _Je suis là._

Sur le côté, Jared avait un grand sourire. _Nyuk. Nyuk. Nyuk. _

_Tais-toi ! _Sam pointa son museau vers le ciel, inspira profondément et ferma les yeux pendant un instant, se demandant pourquoi il était accompagné de ces cinq comparses dans le monde surnaturel. _Tout le monde est calme, maintenant ? Jacob, Paul. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ?_

_Paul s'est empreigner de Bella et je-_

Un grognement sorti de la poitrine de Paul. _Arrête ces putains de bêlements. Tu ressemble à un agneau plutôt qu'à un-_

_Arrêtez ça !_ Sam les arrête avec un regard noir. _J'étais là. Je sais que Paul s'est empreigner de Bella. Tu sais, à cause de l'esprit de la meute, que nous n'avons pas de contrôle sur cela._ Sam soupira comme s'il avait le poids du monde sur les épaules. Parfois c'est le cas. S'il avait des mains, il se tirerait les cheveux. _Jacob, Paul n'a pas choisi de s'empreigner de Bella. En parlant de Bella..., Elle m'a appelé aujourd'hui et, a gracieusement accepté mon invitation de venir demain au feu de camp. Je lui ai parlé hier soir avant que Paul et moi soyons chassé de sa maison._ Sam soupira de nouveau. _Jacob, tu sais aussi pourquoi je t'ai dit de rester loin d'elle. J'allais lever l'ordre, mais maintenant je ne pense pas que je peux. Si tu ne peux pas garder le contrôle sur le loup alors je- _

_Mais Sam ! Je dois la voir ! _

Le grognement dans la poitrine de Paul prend un son encore plus sinistre. _Pourquoi ? Tu pense pouvoir t'empreigner d'elle en plus de moi ? _

Quil regarda ses camarades. _Merde, il se passe quelque chose. _

Les yeux de Jared s'élargissent sous le choc. _Mec. Ne dis pas merde comme ça. Les dieux ne peuvent pas être aussi cruel. _

Secouant la tête d'avant en arrière, Embry regarda ses camardes avec inquiétude. _Je souhaite que les dieux ne soient pas comme ça. Parce que sinon nous aurions deux loups en moins. _

_Tais-toi ! _Claqua la voix de Sam. _Jacob, si tu ne peux pas retenir ton loup, tu ne pourra pas aller au feu tant que Bella sera là. Tu ne peux pas essayer de battre le cul de Paul pour impressionner Bella. _

_Peut-il lui botter le cul pour autre chose ? _Quil cligna des yeux innocemment vers Sam.

Sam plissa ses yeux jaunes vers Quil. _Jacob, tu ne peux pas botter le cul à Paul. Point. _

Paul renifla. _Jacob ne peut pas me botter le cul. _Il se leva et secoua sa fourrure épaisse. _Avons-nous fini ? J'ai des choses à faire. On se voient plus tard. _

**:::»:»*«:«::: :::»:» 2 «:«::: :::»:»*«:«:::**

* * *

><p><strong>Alors, vous en pensez quoi ? Bien j'espère ! <strong>

**Je vous dit à bientôt pour un nouveau chapitre ! **

**Bisous. **

**PS : N'hésitez pas à venir suivre ma page facebook. Le lien est sur mon profil !**


	3. Chapter 3

**Coucou tout le monde, merci beaucoup pour tout les commentaires que vous m'avez laissé. Ils ont été nombreux, 9 ! Je ne m'entendais pas à en avoir autant ! Mais merci beaucoup !**

**Je pense que cela surprend beaucoup de recevoir un nouveau chapitre cette semaine, mais j'ai décidé de poster toute les semaines maintenant, je me suis avancé jusqu'au chapitre 5, il ne me reste donc plus que trois chapitre avant que cela ne soit fini.**

**Larosesurleau ****: Et oui, Jacob est jaloux sauf que Paul ne se laisse pas faire. ^^**

**PierceOlivera : C'est vrai que la petite altercation entre Jacob et Paul était pas mal. Tu as lu le chapitre de Love Aboard The Priam ? Il t'a plus ? **

**Laurianna06 : Oui c'est dommage que Sam l'ai arrêter avant, mais il fallait bien. =) Eh bien le voici, j'espère qu'il va te plaire ! **

**Ptitcoeurfragile : Eh bien la voici, j'espère qu'elle va te plaire. **

**Grazie : Merci beaucoup, j'espère que ce chapitre va te plaire. **

**Cha : Merci beaucoup, c'est vrai que les doigts dans la boite c'est pas mal. Moi aussi j'aime les couples atypiques :-) Et bien, cette fiction comporte 8 chapitre, épilogue compris.**

**N'gie : Eh oui, Bella manque déjà à Paul. =) Merci beaucoup, j'espère que cette suite va te plaire. =)**

**sm33 : Ne t'inquiète pas, je comprends, de plus moi aussi il faut que j'étudie. =) Merci beaucoup, ****c'est pour cela que je traduis, faire découvrir des fictions. J'espère que cette suite va te plaire ! **

**Je vous laisse maintenant à votre lecture en espérant qu'elle vous plaise ! **

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p><strong>Holy Crow<strong>

**:::»:»*«:«::: :::»:» 3 «:«::: :::»:»*«:«:::**

Paul n'aimait pas la façon dont Quil le regardait alors qu'il portait une glacière et une petite table pliante sur la plage.

« Qu'est-ce que tu porte, bro ? »Les yeux de Quil voyagent lentement vers ce que porte son compagnon. « Une table et un sac à dos ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a dans le sac à dos ? »

« Rien pour toi, »répond Paul d'un ton maussade. Il prit place près de la plage. Il ferait froid plus tard, et il ne voulait pas que Bella est froid, si elle se trouvait à s'asseoir à ses côtés. Il espérait qu'elle s'assoie à côté de lui. Il déplia les pieds de la table et se plaça à côté de la cascade. Il pouvait sentir Embry, Quil et Jacob le scruter alors qu'il enlevait une couverture de son dos. Un silence s'installe sur le petit groupe quand il déplie la couverture et la dépose sur le sol.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a dans la glacière, Paul ? »Revient la voix de Quil.

« Ce n'est pas non plus pour toi, »Paul avait senti une compulsion comme quoi il devait apporter de la nourriture pour Bella, mais il avait entendu dans la tête de Jacob qu'elle était pratiquement végétarienne. Il ne savait pas ce que les végétariens mangeaient. Sauf pour... eh bien, les légumes. Il avait demandé à la femme travaillant dans la section des produits de l'épicerie ce qu'il devait acheté.

Il ne savait pas ce qu'était le tofu, il avait donc fini par acheter un sac de carottes, un autre sac de bâtons de céleri pré-coupé. Il ne savait pas si elle été considérée comme végétarienne ou non. Il n'y avait pas de viande sauf les morceaux de d'autre suggestions de la dame très utile, et trop coquette, il avait aussi pris du thé vert pré-fait avec du miel pour Bella. Il ait également pris quelque autre trucs pour lui bon marché.

Il sentait les yeux sur son dos et ne pouvait supporter la tension plus longtemps. Il se retourna pour leur faire face. « Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que vous regardez ? Vous n'avez jamais vu quelqu'un porter une glacière et une couverture pour la plage avant ? »

Les sourcils d'Embry se lèvent. « Bien sûr que si. Beaucoup de fois. Seulement, pas _toi_. »

« Ouais, »rit Quil. « Et tu porte une chemise. Personne n'a de chemise sauf Kim et Emily. »Il fait un geste vers les filles qui arrivent avec les empreinte torse nu qui portent les glacière et les sacs à dos.

« Peut-être que je veux porter une chemise, d'accord ? »Paul s'accroupit près du feu et passe avec un bâton. Il ne leur dirait pas pourquoi il voulait porté un maillot.

Il se refuse de sortir le thé vert et les carottes avant que Bella n'arrive.

Quil sourit. « Je pense qu'il veut être décent pour Bella, qu'est-ce que _tu _en pense, Embry ? »

« Je pense que vous avez besoin de vous taire ! »Jacob se lève de sa place à côté de Paul et s'éloigne de la plage.

« Quil, »l'averti Sam en s'approchant. « J'ai entendu le camion de Bella s'approcher lorsque nous étions dans le parking. Elle est notre invité. _Essaye de _ne pas agir n'importe comment. »

Paul surgit instantanément du sable, il n'avait pas encore entendu les sons du moteur de Bella, mais il n'était pas assez rapide pour battre Jacob aux sons du grognement du camion.

Il était en effervescence où Bella met le camion dans le parking. Jacob était déjà à la porte conducteur du camion, il était si impatient de la voir.

Serrant les dents si fort qu'il pensait qu'il pourrait se casser l'émail, Paul piétine vers le camion. Il a été complètement calmé lorsqu'il voit Bella froncer les sourcils vers Jacob.

Elle commença à descendre la fenêtre, mais arrivé à mi-chemin elle abandonne. « Jacob, je suis heureuse de te voir, mais pourquoi me regarde-tu comme ça ? Ais-je de la saleté sur le visage ? Part de là pour que je puisse ouvrir la porte. »

Paul tendit la main sur la poignée de la porte du camion mais les doigts de la main gauche de Jacob se fermèrent autour de son poignée.

« Je vais le faire, »grogna pratiquement Jacob.

« _Je _te frappe si tu me lâche pas, »menaça Paul d'une voix faible et rauque.

« Hé, arrêter, »commença Bella, un regard inquiet apparu sur son visage. Puis elle souffla.

A la vitesse de l'éclair, Jacob se tourna vers Paul, atteignit son visage. Paul, tout aussi rapide, partit loin de lui et lui tordit le bras droit avant d'atteindre le poignet de Jacob et de le serre dans une poigne de fer.

Les doigts de Jacob saisissent le bord du tee-shirt de Paul et le déchire.

Avant que Paul n'ait la chance de casser le nez de Jacob, il a été arraché des mains de Paul. La prochaine chose qu'il vit fut Jacob voler à travers le parking vers les arbres, les bras tournant comme un moulin à vent, et Jared et Quil avait un regard béat sur le visage.

Malheureusement Sam attendait Jacob lorsque celui-ci tombait sur le sol. Sam attrapa son bras, le hissa hors du sol et l'emmena vers les arbres.

Quil hochait la tête et souriait, se sentant heureux avec lui-même. Il frappa Jared sur l'épaule. « Bon travail. »Ses yeux se tournèrent vers Paul. « Hé, mec, tu as un nouveau tatouage ? »

Paul ne prêtait pas attention à eux. Il se dirigeais vers Bella qui avait les yeux exorbités.

Tentant les mains, Paul fit un pas vers le camion. « Bella, ça va. Sam va avoir une belle conversation avec Jacob. Il va lui apprendre à bien se comporter. »Avec prudence il atteint la poignée de la porte. « Tout va bien, »il ouvrit lentement la porte. « Est-ce que ça va ? »

Les longs cils de Bella se rapprochèrent et elle souffla bruyamment. « Euh, ouais. Quel est le problème avec Jacob ? »Elle cligna des yeux à nouveau et lança un regard perplexe vers Paul. « As-tu un nouveau tatouage ? »

« Oh, »Jared sourit et se pencha pour voir la poitrine de Paul. « Beau tatouage. Je pense qu'elle _t'a _déjà vu sans chemise avant. »

« Pff ! Je l'ai vu nu, »elle bat des mains vers eux. Pinçant les lèvres, elle poussa un autre souffle. « Eh bien, ce truc avec Jacob... euh, c'est quelque chose _d'autre _que tu peux m'expliquer. »Elle se tord pour atteindre un sac en plastique se trouvant sur la baquette de son camion. « J'ai apporté quelques trucs. »

« De la nourriture ? On prend ! »Quil et Jared s'élancèrent vers la porte passager avant qu'elle ne puisse dire un mot.

Jared saisi les sacs, en remis un à Quil et claqua la porte. Ils partent comme ça vers la plage.

« Eh bien... euh, »commença Bella, un peu mal à l'aise lorsqu'elle regarde Paul.

« Ouais, euh, eh bien, euh. »

« Alors, nouveau tatouage ? »Elle prit une veste se trouvant sur le siège et commença à sortir du camion.

Paul saisit sa main. Il était si doux et chaud. « Euh, ouais. »Il passa ses doigt sur le côté gauche de sa poitrine. « Je l'ai dessiné. Hier. Et j'ai eu envie de le placer là. »

Lorsque Bella se mit à côté de lui, il ferma doucement la porte du camion et oublia de lâcher sa main. Il était ravie qu'elle ne le repousse pas.

« C'est un oiseau ? »Elle pencha la tête et le regarda du coin de l'oeil. Avec une lueur de malice, il lui montre le tatouage. « Tu as un penchant pour les oiseaux et les plumes ? »

Réalisant qu'elle le taquinait, il sourit. « C'est vrai, »ne voulant pas rentrer dans les détails maintenant, il lui demanda. « As-tu déjà rencontré Kim et Emily ? »Il savait qu'il n'avait jamais autant parlé qu'avec Bella. Il était humilié et impressionné par la profondeur de son lien avec elle. Il avait créé et fait ce tatouage pour commémorer le moment de son empreignation, tout comme ses frère et lui avaient honoré leur obligation en tant que protecteurs de leur maison et de leur tribu, ils avaient tatoués leur peau par le signe tribal des loups. Il ne voulait pas lui expliquer avec un public.

Alors qu'ils se dirigeait vers la plage, Bella s'arrêta et pris quelque chose sur le sol. « Regarde ! Voici une autre plume ! »Elle se tint face à Paul.

Il ne fit pas attention à ses frères que les regardaient. Un autre frisson couru le long de son dos jusqu'à sa tête.

Il se racla la gorge et se donna un moment. « Garde celle-ci. Peut-être que ton saint corbeau l'a laissé pour toi. »

**:::»:»*«:«::: :::»:» 3 «:«::: :::»:»*«:«:::**

* * *

><p><strong>Alors comment avez-vous trouver ça ? Ça vous plait ? J'espère !<strong>

**N'hésitez pas à venir sur la page facebook =)**

**A la semaine prochaine pour le prochain chapitre ! **

**Bisous.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey coucou tout le monde, je suis là avec un nouveau chapitre ! Merci beaucoup pour tout les commentaires que vous m'avez laissés sur le précédant chapitre ! J'espère que celui-ci va également vous plaire !**

**Grazie : Merci beaucoup, c'est vrai que Jacob est un crétin, mais bon, on peut rien y faire ! =)**

**larosesurleau : Eh oui, toujours jaloux. ^^ **

**ptitcoeurfragile : Merci beaucoup, eh bien la voici, j'espère qu'elle va te plaire ! **

**PierceOlivera : Oui, moi aussi je trouve que le couple Bella/Paul fonctionne très bien. J'ai décidé de poster toutes les semaines puisque la fiction n'est pas très longue et que j'ai quelques chapitres en avance. **

**n' gie : Et oui, Jacob est con ^^.**

**sm33 : Merci beaucoup c'est gentil. =) J'aime pas les personnages niais. =) De rien et j'espère que la suite de cette traduction va te plaire. **

**Cha : Et bien tu va connaitre dans ce chapitre le contenu du panier.**

**oliveronica cullen massen : Et bien voici la suite, j'espère qu'elle va te plaire ! =)**

**Je vous laisse à présent à votre lecture en espérant qu'elle vous plaise. **

* * *

><p><strong>Holy Crow<strong>

**:::»:»*«:«::: :::»:» 4 «:«::: :::»:»*«:«:::**

Assis sur la couverture que Paul avait posé sur le sol, Bella se déplaça de quelques centimètres de lui car celui-ci s'approchait de plus en plus d'elle. « OK, les gars, je comprends que le légendes soient vraies. »Bella leva la main et l'agita un peu, en insistant sur ses mots. « Je vous crois quand vous dîtes que vous pouvez entendre les pensées des autres quand vous êtes loups parce que- »

« Parce que certains des vampires ont des pouvoirs, non ? »Demande Embry qui se prélassait devant le feu. Il saisit deux hot-dog de sur la plaque que lui passait Kim.

Quand il fit mention des vampires, Bella s'attendait à ce que le trou partiellement guéri dans sa poitrine se fende de nouveau et a été surpris quand cela ne s'est pas passé. Elle se sentait _bien _quand elle s'est levé ce matin et avait décider de faire des salades pour le feu de camp.

Elle regarda Paul qui était assis sur sa gauche avant de regarder Embry à travers le feu. « Oui, »elle lui fait un sourire maladroit. « Euh, ils, _par exemple, _c'est rare, mais trois des... Cullen... ont des dons. Alice peut voir des parties de l'avenir, Jasper peut sentir et manipuler les émotions, et... Edward... peut lire dans les pensées. Mais il ne pouvait pas lire les miennes, »sa tête tomba et elle regarda les chips, la salade de macaroni et la salade de choux qui se trouve dans son assiette.

Paul pouvait clairement voir qu'elle était bouleversée, mais elle ne semblait pas aussi touché que comme l'avait décrit Jacob. Au moins, elle parlait et n'était pas recroquevillé sur elle-même comme si elle allait tomber en morceaux comme il l'avait vu dans la tête de Jacob.

Il était content qu'elle parle, et c'était bien que ce soit sur les vampires. Il avaient besoins d'en savoir plus sur eux et sur les talents supplémentaires. Avant qu'il ne puisse poser une nouvelle question, parce qu'il était trop occupé à fixer Bella, Sam se pencha en avant.

« Nous avons entendu parler du lecteur d'esprit et de l'autre capable de ressentir les émotions, mais qu'en est-il de l'autre ? »Demanda Sam juste avant de prendre une nouvelle bouchée de salade de pomme de terre. « D'ailleurs, elle est bonne la salade. »Marmonna t-il.

Bella le regarde. « Merci, »anticipant encore un coup d'agonie, elle prit une profonde inspiration. « Alice peut voir l'avenir en fonction des décisions que l'on prenons. Je ne suis pas sûr de savoir comment cela fonctionne. Les gens... et les vampires, »elle hésita, « changent d'avis tout le temps. »

Voyant et sentant la détresse de son empreinte, Paul se déplaça légèrement plus près d'elle à nouveau. Il sentait l'envie de la toucher, de saisir sa main, et lui dire que pour lui rien ne changeais pour lui. Il résista pour le moment.

Il était heureux qu'elle aime le thé vert, et il était heureux de l voir manger la salade de macaroni, elle avait même manger un hot-dog, mais elle n'avait pas terminé les chips et la salade chou. Sans même y penser, Bella se rapprocha de lui. Quand il sourit pour la remercier, elle inclina légèrement la tête sur le côté et ses yeux s'élargissent.

Ignorant la nourriture, Paul se pencha vers elle, ses yeux se fixant dans ceux de Bella.

« Le tatouage ? »Demanda t-elle d'une voix pas plus haute qu'un murmure.

Perdu dans son regard, il lâcha : « C'est un corbeau. Les corbeaux sont des messagers. Tu sais quand j'ai trouvé la plume- »

« Ta plume magique ? »Ses yeux commencèrent à briller avec humour. « Comme ma plume ? »Elle prit la plume qui se trouvait sous la couverture.

« Oui. Je... Je l'ai dessiné. Elle a une forme circulaire qui correspond à celle qui est sur mon bras, et- »

Suivant Embry, Quil commença à ricaner et Jared l'atteint à travers Kim pour le frapper.

Bella ne put que se pencher progressivement de Paul. « Ce sont des ailes ? Il vole vers le centre- »

« Il vole vers mon... euh, le centre de ma poitrine, »Paul fixa la plaque sur le sable.

Bella pencha la tête sur le bas et leva les yeux vers lui. « Je l'aime. Je tiens à savoir à quoi rassemble l'art traditionnel de la région, et- »

Un hurlement d'urgence venant du plus profond de la forêt divise la paix du crépuscule.

Bella n'ayant pas l'habitude d'entendre se son eut le souffle coupé et sauta droit sur ses pieds. « Qu'est-ce que c'est que _ça _? »

Sam était sur ses pieds avec Emily dans les bras. « Voilà Jacob. Allons-y. »

Comme les autres hommes avec leur empreintes, Paul souleva Bella dans ses bras et se leva, la tenant fermement contre sa poitrine.

Sam hésita un instant. « Quil, Embry. Transformez-vous. Rendez-vous près de Jacob. Claire ira bien. Emily va les appeler. Nous emmenons les empreintes dans ma maison et puis nous irons vous rejoindre. »

Les garçons acquiescèrent et enlevèrent leurs shorts.

Bella eut à peine le temps d'être choqué de les voir nu parce que l'instant d'après Paul était en marche, suivant le rythme de Jared, Kim et son Sam serrant Emily contre son corps.

Quand ils arrivèrent à la maison de Sam, ils rentrèrent tous rapidement dans la maison et Sam et Jared remirent leur femmes sur le sol. Ils les embrassèrent tous deux et se dirigèrent vers la porte.

« Pouruoi m'as-tu emmener _ici _? Ne puis-je pas tout simplement rentrer à la maison ? »demande faiblement Bell, les yeux fixé dans le regard sans faille et intense de Paul.

« Non, »ses yeux étaient sombre, presque noir. « Tu ne dois pas être seule. Les imprégnés doivent rester ensembles. »

« Imprégnés ? Je suis- »

« Oui. Tu es à moi. »D'une certaines manière, la plume de corbeau était resté caché derrière l'oreille de Bella. Paul la cueillit de ses cheveux et lui tendit. Du bout des doigts, il écarta la mèche de cheveux qu'il avait desserré. Il ne voulait pas la quitter, mais il savait qu'il devait y aller.

Paul était incapable de se contrôle plus longtemps. Bella pouvait être en danger, et il était désespéré de ne pas savoir de ce qui pourrait la mettre en danger. Ses lèvres s'écrasèrent sur les siennes dans un baiser plein de nostalgie et de protection.

A la porte, Sam se racla la gorge pour attirer l'attention de Paul.

Brisant le baiser, Paul regarda Bella dans les yeux. « Oui. Tu es mon imprégné. Je serais bientôt de retour. »Il la posa, l'embrassa de nouveau et se dirigea vers la porte, sortant de son short.

Bella n'avait jamais été embrassé comme ça avant et recula vers Emily, portant ses doigts sur ses lèvres. La chaleur torride qui avait rempli sa bouche avait envoyer une chaleur revigorante à travers tout son corps. Ce baiser avait été chaud, affamé, et plein de nostalgie, et qu'est-ce qu'elle l'avait aimé. Elle, aussi, ne savait pas quoi penser à ce sujet.

Emily saisit le bras de Bella et la guida pour qu'elle s'assoie sur le canapé. « Ils vont bien allé, Bella. Ils seront de retour. »

Kim, passant nerveusement d'un pied à l'autre et se tortillant les mains, demanda. « Alors, dois-je aller faire du thé ou du café ? »

« Oui, Kim, va faire une cafetière. Sauf si tu préfère avoir du thé, Bella ? Bella ? »Emily la secoua. « Est-ce que tu m'entends ? »

« Hein ? »Bella porta finalement attention à la femme. « Quoi ? »

« Veux-tu de thé ou du café ? Cela peut prendre un certain temps. Veux-tu aller dans la cuisine avec nous ? »

« Euh, bien sûr. »Bella laissa Emily l'emmener dans la chaise et la poser sur un chaise face à une table en bois. « Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Le hurlement, qui me fit m'emmener ici, et Paul me disant que je suis son imprégné, et... ? Sam à mentionné le mot imprégné l'autre soir, mais... »

Emily attrapa la main de Bella qui tenait la plume noir brillante. « Je vais t'expliquer du mieux que je peux. »

**:::»:»*«:«::: :::»:» 4 «:«::: :::»:»*«:«:::**

* * *

><p><strong>Alors, comment avez-vous trouver ce chapitre ? Bien ? J'espère ! <strong>

**A la semaine pour un nouveau chapitre avec Love Aboard The Priam ! **

**Bisous ! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey coucou tout le monde, ça va ? Moi oui, j'espère que votre semaine c'est bien passé.**

**J'ai été déçu de ne pas avoir autant de reviews que sur les autres chapitres, deux de moins, mais c'est pas grave.**

**Grazie : Eh oui, Bella est maintenant au courant de ce qu'il se passe avec Paul. Nous allons savoir ce qu'ils s'est passer pour que Jacob crie dans la forêt. Merci beaucoup et j'espère que cette suite va te plaire.**

**PierceOlivera : Merci beaucoup ! Je suis contente que le chapitre précédant t'ai plus. Eh bien, je vais poster le chapitre de Love Aboard The Priam après celui-ci.**

**Ptitcoeurfragile : Merci beaucoup, j'espère que cette suite va te plaire !**

**Larosesurleau : Eh bien, nous allons découvrir dans ce chapitre pourquoi les loups ont régi comme ça.**

**N'gie : Eh bien, nous allons savoir dans ce chapitre quel est la menace, c'est normal que Bella s'en pose des question, nan ? Merci beaucoup, ça veut donc dire que je traduis bien. ^^Merci beaucoup, j'espère que cette suite va te plaire.**

**Cha : Eh bien voici la suite, j'espère qu'elle va te satisfaire !**

**Ce chapitre est beaucoup plus petit que les précédents, d'ailleurs je n'ai pas encore traduit le chapitre 6 de cette fiction. :/**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p><strong>Holy Crow<strong>

**:::»:»*«:«::: :::»:» 5 «:«::: :::»:»*«:«:::**

Quand les loups ont atteint Jacob qui les attendaient dans un buisson qui avait une faible odeur d'Edward. Paul ne pouvait pas le croire. Le Cullen avait vécu là. Il ne pouvait pas non plus croire la rage qui l'inonda quand il réalisa qu'il y avait un vampire dans la clairière en face d'eux qui marchait d'avant en arrière comme un chien cherchant quelque chose.

Le vampire s'arrêta au centre de la prairie, posa ses mains sur ses hanches et se tourna complètement en inspirant profondément. « Vieil odeur, mais ça sent Edward Cullen et son petit animal de compagnie. »

S'ils n'avaient pas l'ouïe surnaturelle, ils n'auraient jamais entendu le murmure. Paul savait qu'il parlait de Bella et grogna, menaçant.

La tête de l'étrange vampire se retourna et ils purent apercevoir le rouge profond de ses yeux.

_Buveur d'humain. _La voix de Sam murmura dans leur esprit.

Jacob grogna. _Il a traverser nos frontières. _

Le vampire resta bouche-bée devant eux. « Je n'y crois pas. »

Paul couru à travers le champ, comme s'il avait été lancé par un canon. Avant que l'intrus n'est pu bouger, les dents acérées de Paul se fermèrent autour de son cou. Il n'avait pas à se soucier de la froideur du vampire que déjà ses frères loups avait chacun un membre dans leurs mâchoires. C'était à pine un défi.

Ils l'ont arraché et déchiré la créature en morceaux. Jacob se transforma en humain et alla chercher un briquet et une boite d'allumettes. Quand la petite flamme de l'allumette entra en contact avec le venin déversé, les flammes orange, jaune et violette engloutirent rapidement les morceaux du vampire et de ses vêtements.

Ils sont restés assez longtemps pour s'assurer que les flammes ne se propageraient pas et qu'il n'y aurait pas de marque. Il ne restait plus qu'un tas de poudre grise.

Les loups célébrèrent la mort du vampire aux yeux rouges. Ils gambadaient, folâtrer, et s'étouffaient les uns les autres comme des autre sur le chemin du retour. Quand ils arrivèrent dans la cour, Quil et Embry quitta le groupe pour retrouver leur short à la plage pour ensuite revenir.

Paul ne pouvait pas entendre plus longtemps pour voir Bella. Il se transforma en humain et se précipita dans la pièce, ne se préoccupant pas de son short drapé sur une chaise se trouvant sur le perron. Il entra dans la maison à sa recherche. Les empreinte n'étaient pas dans le salon, alors il se retourna pour aller dans la cuisine, et elles étaient là, les yeux fixés sur lui, bouche bée et les yeux écarquillés.

La première à rompre son étonnement est Bella. Elle se leva de sa chaise. « Tu es de nouveau nu. Pourquoi rentres-tu toujours dans les maisons _nu _? »

Dès l'instant suivant, elle était dans les bras de Paul et sa bouche était couverte pour un autre baiser brûlant. Ses esprit se connectant, elle posa ses bras autour des épaules de Paul, ses doigts allant dans ses cheveux et elle ouvre la bouche pour recevoir sa langue insistante.

Elle ne savait pas ce qui se passait, mais elle ne s'en souciait pas. Elle ne s'était pas senti aussi bien depuis des mois, et elle ne s'était jamais senti aussi désiré. Le corps de Paul était dur, mais il semblait se mouler au siens. C'était doux, pas autant qu'avec Edward, d'ailleurs, elle ne pouvait pas se rappeler pourquoi elle avait penser que c'était la meilleure chose au monde. Elle avait eu faux. La chaleur rayonnante Paul l'attaqua en son centre et semblait la pousser encore plus près de lui.

Paul était tellement soulagé de la voir à nouveau qu'il ne s'était pas soucié de toujours être nu quand il avait saisi sa belle empreinte et l'avait écrasé contre sa poitrine, ses mains glissant sur ses épaules et son dos pour s'assurer qu'elle était en sécurité.

Lorsque les mains de Paul ont fait leur chemin vers le bas du cul de Bella et que celle-ci se mit à gémir, Sam, très odieusement, se racla la gorge pour attirer son attention.

« Paul, peut-être devrais-tu mettre ton pantalon ? Tu embarrasse les dames... et le reste d'entre-nous. »Sam tendit le short et la plume de Bella vers Paul. « Alors, tu pourrais aussi accompagner Bella cher elle. »

Rompant à contre cœur le plus doux baiser qu'il n'avait jamais eu, Paul regarda dans les yeux de Bella et lui fait un sourire. « je suppose que je devrais te ramener cher toi. »Lui dit-il.

« D'accord, »répondit Bella dans une brume de confusion et de désir.

« Je vais donc mettre mon pantalon. »

« OK, »Bella lui sourit et retira lentement ses mains de ses cheveux soyeux, laissant ses doigts traînés sur le côté de son visage. Elle ne pouvait détacher son regard de lui.

Il prit ses mains et embrassa ses doigts. « Nous partons dans une minute. »

« D'accord, »dit-elle en soupirant. Juste à ce moment, elle pensa qu'elle irait n'importe où avec lui.

Sans se soucier de tout le monde autour d'eux, et sans quitter les yeu de Bella, Paul mit son short et le ferma. « Prête à partir ? Je vais conduire. »

Elle hocha la tête quand il la souleva dans ses bras, ne quittant jamais ses yeux.

« Voici ta plume, »murmura Sam en tirant la porte pour eux.

« Merci, Paul, »murmura-t-elle.

**:::»:»*«:«::: :::»:» 5 «:«::: :::»:»*«:«:::**

* * *

><p><strong>Alors, comment avez-vous trouvé ce chapitre ? Bien ? J'espère ! Je vous dit à bientôt, normalement, pour un nouveau chapitre ! Certainement la semaine prochaine mais ça risque plus d'être dans deux semaines. <strong>

**A bientôt.**

**Bisous.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Coucou tout le monde, ça va ? Je sais que j'aurais du poster la semaine dernière, cependant j'ai deux exposé à réalisé pour le lycée, je n'ai donc pas pris le temps pour les fanfiction et je m'en excuse. Merci beaucoup pour tout les commentaire que vous m'avez laissés. **

**PierceOlivera : Eh oui, Paul aime bien rentrer dans les maisons nus, mais c'est simplement parce qu'il a hâte de voir Bella à chaque fois. ^^ Eh bien, pour Love Aboard The Priam, j'ai enfin envoyé le prochain chapitre à ma correctrice, j'espère pouvoir le recevoir dans le courant de la semaine prochaine.**

**larosesurleau : Eh oui, Laurent est enfin mort, reste plus que les autre. :-)**

**Grazie : Eh oui c'était bien Laurent, et Paul aime apparemment se mettre à nus devant les autres. ^^ Merci beaucoup. **

**Jude June : Je suis contente qu'elle te plaise et de rien, c'est un plaisir de pouvoir traduire cette fiction. **

**Guest : Merci beaucoup, eh ben la voici. ^^**

**n'gie : Alors j'en suis contente. Pour Victoria, je ne sais pas quand ça va être son tour. =) Et oui, Paul et les short ça doit pas être de grand amis. ^^**

**ptitcoeurfragile : Merci beaucoup, j'espère que cette suite va également te plaire. **

**ninine : De rien et je suis contente que ma traduction te plaise et j'espère que cela va continuer ainsi. **

**Merci à tous de lire cette traduction ! **

**Ce chapitre n'est pas corrigé ! **

**Bonne lecture ! **

* * *

><p><strong>Holy Crow<strong>

**:::»:»*«:«::: :::»:» 6 «:«::: :::»:»*«:«:::**

Bella vint de se réveiller d'une bonne nuit, et elle se décidé de ranger sa chambre avant d'aborder ses devoirs ou ses autres tâches. La veille, Paul avait dit qu'il viendrait au alentour de l'heure du déjeuner, et elle découvrit que cette idée ne la dérangeait pas du tout.

Après avoir fait à manger, elle pensa qu'une simple miche de pain pour faire des sandwichs au fromage grillé pourrait faire l'affaire. Elle ajouta tout de même plusieurs boîtes de soupe de tomates au menu.

Elle se vêtit d'un jogging gris et d'un vieux T-shirt et fredonna sur la musique qui passait par la radio tout en se déplaçant dans la chambre. Elle n'avait pas écouté de musique durant les derniers moi et elle réalisa que cela lui avait manqué. Elle était heureuse, elle n'avait pas brisé le vieux poste de radio quand elle jetait les objets vers Sam et Paul quelques nuit auparavant.

S'arrêtant devant son miroir, elle fit parcourir son doigt sur la plume noire qu'elle avait ollé dans le cadre et sourit, admirant son reflet irisé. Elle pensait qu'elle pourrait l'a placé dans une zone d'ombre recouverte de verre pour la protéger.

Elle se tourna vers son lit et commença à le faire, mais décidé à la place de changer les draps. Quand elle débarrassa le linge du lit, un mouvement à l'extérieur attira son attention. Elle regarda de nouveau avec incrédulité. Sa bouche s'ouvrit. Elle ne pouvait pas croire ce qu'elle voyait marcher vers sa maison. Elle jeta le linge vers le sol et ouvrit la fenêtre. Elle reconnu sa peau pâle comme la mort, la chemise blanche, le pantalon plissé et brillant, les mocassins italiens. Elle pensait que si jamais elle le revoyait, elle serai en colère, triste, ou en train de pleurer, faisant des tas de lamentations, mais elle ne ressentait pas une de ces choses. Elle était furieuse !

« Qu'est-ce que _tu _fais ici ? »Demanda Bella de sa voix plate et dure.

« Bella, je me suis rendu compte que je m'étais trompé en te quittant. Je n'aurais jamais dû te quitter. Je ne peux pas rester à l'écart plus longtemps. »

Elle se pencha sur le rebord de la fenêtre, secouant la tête. « Euh, quel est ton nom ? Je sais que je t'ai déjà vu quelque part. Oh, mon Dieu, mon esprit est un tamis, j'oublie souvent plein de choses. »Elle fronça les sourcils et se tapota le menton avec un doigt. Voyant l'expression douloureuse de la personne en contrebas, le sourire narquois sur son visage s'agrandit. « Oh, c'est bon, _Edwin_ ! Je me souviens de ce pauvre petit garçon qui m'a utilisé. »Le sourire tomba de ses lèvres, et elle commença à retourner à l'intérieur. « Tu dois partir. Maintenant. »

« Bella! »Deux grandes enjambées le menèrent plus loin dans la cour. Sa main droite était dans sa poche, mais sa main droite se leva comme s'il voulait l'atteindre. « Je suis venu pour te supplier de me reprendre. Pour te demander de me pardonner pour avoir pensé que je pourrais vivre sans toi. »

« Tu vois cela, Edward ? C'est un téléphone cellulaire. Charlie l'a acheté pour moi. Je pense savoir comment l'utiliser. Je peux faire des appels téléphonique et tout. Je peux appeler tout de suite le loups Quileute. Je pense que tu as entendu parler d'eux. »Elle presse quelques bouton sur l'appareil et le plaça sur son oreille. » Je les appelles maintenant. »

« Tu connais les loups ? »Edward poussa sa main droite encore plus profondément dans sa poche. « Ils patrouillent près de ta maison, mais... Comment sais-tu ce qu'ils sont ? Sais-tu comment ils sont dangereux ? »

« Dangereux ? Pas aussi dangereux que les vampire, je suppose. »Elle leva les yeux et poussa un soupir dégoûté. « Oui, je sais ce qu'ils sont. Mais avec mon esprit humain insuffisant, je ne peux pas comprendre cela très rapidement. »Bella haussa les épaules. « Les vampires sont réels, pourquoi pas les loups-garous, non ? Oh, Sam ? C'est moi. Edward est ici dans ma cou. Je suis dans ma main. Oh, vraiment ? Merci. Au revoir. »Elle claqua la téléphone pour le fermer et le fourra dans sa poche. Elle pencha la tête et arqua un sourcil vers le haut. « Tu aurais dû partir quand je te l'ai dit, mais tu n'écoute jamais ce que je dit. Regarde derrière-toi, ça pourrait être une bonne idée. »Elle haussa les épaules. « Vis et apprends. »

Un mouvement dans les arbres attira l'attention d'Edward. Un loup de la taille d'un cheval glissait silencieusement d'entre les arbres. Son pelage gris argenté, son cou, ses épaules et son dos était bordés de noir, ses lèvres étaient recroquevillé sur d'énormes crocs blanches.

Sans jamais l'avoir vu sous sa forme de loup, Bella savait que c'était Paul, et elle savait qu'elle ne se soucierait plus jamais d'Edward Cullen.

Bella était perplexe, Edward ne l'avait pas entendu approcher. « C'est étonnant que les Cullen soient toujours là même quand il y a un loup. Permettez-moi de prendre mon appareil photo ! »Bella se précipita vers son bureau, saisit la caméra qui avait été également un cadeau de son père, et retourna vers la fenêtre. « Tu ne sera jamais en mesure de voler _ces _images. »

« Mais, Bella, je- »

Un grognement profond sortit de derrière Edward et celui-ci se retourna en alerte. « Tu es Paul ! Rappelle-toi du traité ! »La tête d'Edward se tourna vers la gauche. Un loup brun foncé se glissa en dehors des arbres. « Qui sont - »Il se tourna pour de nouveau faire face au loup gris hargneux. A côté de lui se trouvait un autre loup gris avec un museau plus sombre. « J'ai été distrait... _Ceci _ne fait pas partie de votre territoire. »

_Bien sûr que si. _Paul fait un autre pas en avant. _Mon territoire est là où je me trouve être, et tu t'y ai introduis. N'as-tu pas encore compris que je ne donne pas d'importance sur ton traités rempli de conneries ? J'ai encore plus de raison maintenant. Bella est à moi. _

Embry s'éloigna de Paul pour bloquer la sortie d'Edward. _Ouais, elle est son imprégnée._

Jetant un regard vers Bella qui était penchée par la fenêtre et qui prenait des photos, Quil glissa silencieusement entre Edward et la maison. _On dirait qu'elle aime prendre des photos._

Edward resta bouche-bée devant le loup en face de lui. « Tu ne peux pas être sérieux. Tu t'es imprégnée d'elle ? »

Bella s'arrêta dans sa prise de photo. « Tu sais que je ne peux pas t'entendre, non ? Ce n'est pas _juste_. Edward, ils ont été en cours d'exécution autour de Forks depuis que ta famille et toi êtes partis. »

Edward tressaillit au son de la colère et de dérision dans la voix de Bella. Il se tourna juste assez pour la regarder par-dessus son épaule. « Bella, amour, ils ne sont pas bons pour te protéger. »

« Ne m'appelle pas ainsi ! Tu n'en a pas le droit ! »Elle tremblait si fort qu'elle faillit faire tomber son appareil photo. Elle passa la sangle autour de son poignet. « Me _protéger ? _Tu te rends compte que Victoria était là ? Jasper avait raison quand il a dit que vous auriez dû la tuer, mais non ! _Edward _sait toujours mieux que tout le monde. »Elle secoua sa poignet vers lui.

Paul baissa la tête et fit un pas lentement vers l'avant. _Les gars, montrez-lui ce que nous avons fait à l'autre pour l'éloigner._

« Laurent ! »Cria Edward aux images violentes qui inondèrent son esprit, il frémit aux scènes macabres des crocs déchirant la chair du vampire et des flammes rongeant les restes.

« Oui. Laurent ! »Cria Bella avant de plaquer sa main sur sa bouche, réalisant qu'elle parlait fort. « Peux-tu le voir dans leur tête ? Il avait les yeux rouges, Edward. Paul m'en à parlé la nuit dernière. C'est une bonne chose que les loups _est _patrouiller. Je suppose que Laurent n'aimait vraiment pas le régime végétarien, »finit-elle dans un ricanement.

« Paul était ici la nuit dernière ? »

« Arrgh ! »La main de Bella gifle son front. « _C'est _tout ce qui t'inquiète à ce sujet ? »

Le loup noir de Sam sortie de la forêt. _Une de nous est ici depuis que tu l'a abandonné dans la forêt, Cullen. Si je ne l'avais pas trouvé, elle serait morte. Veux-tu voir comment elle me regardait quand je l'ai trouvé ? Tu ne l'a pas mordu, mais tu l'a presque tué._

Edward grimaça et posa ses deux mains sur sa tête. « Non. Non ! Je l'ai quitté pour la protéger. »

_Elle est protéger maintenant. _Gronde Paul et marchant légèrement vers l'avant. _Mieux que tu ne l'ai fait ou que tu ne l'aurais jamais fait. _

« Qu'est-il arrivé à ta mains ? »Bella prit plus de photo. « Il reste seulement ton petit doigt et ton pouce gauche. Cela doit être difficile de jouer du piano comme ça. As-tu réussi à ennuyer quelqu'un d'autre ? »Demanda-t-elle d'un ton sarcastique.

Embarrassé, Edward poussa sa main dans sa poche. « Je... C'était simplement un malentendu. »

Paul grogna de nouveau. _Malentendu mon cul. Garde tes mains loin d'elle sinon je vais rendre mon sens parfaitement clair._

« Et ils parlent encore quand je ne peux pas les entendre. Ce truc surnaturel me rend juste folle. »Bella fixa les loups – y compris Jared qui était furtivement apparu d'à travers les arbres. « Quoi qu'il en soit, ta famille va-t-elle revenir ? »

Edward lorgne prudemment le nouveau loup. « Non. Esmée et Carlisle sont dans l'Etat de New-York, et Alice et Jasper à Wentworth. »

Bella jeta sa main comme pour arrêter ses paroles et serra les dents. « Je n'ai pas _besoin _de savoir où ils sont. Alice est censé être ma meilleure amie. Je vois le sens de la loyauté cher les Sang-Froid. »Son poings pilonné le rebord de la fenêtre. « Tu sais ceux qui sont loyal ? Les loups. Oh, et regarde. Il y en a un autre. Je pense que tu es entouré, Edward. Un peu comme l'était Laurent. »

Jacob était apparu de la lisière de la forêt pour remplir l'espace libre entre Paul et Embry. Tout les loups ajustèrent leur position pour s'assurer que le cercle autour d'Edward était bien fermé.

« Je pense que tu devrais partir, Edward. »Bella pencha sa tête et fit claquer quelques photos en plus.

« Mais, Bella, je suis revenu parce que je ne pouvais pas supporter d'être loin de toi. Mon existence n'a pas de sens sans toi. »

La cour se rempli de faibles grognements. Bella ferma les yeux et pressa ses lèvres pour qu'elle ne forme plus qu'une ligne. Elle prit une profonde respiration et ses poings se leva lentement. « Attends ! »Elle s'léança vers son bureau, tira la porte du tiroir du haut, et sortit un paquet d'allumettes qu'elle gardait pour allumer ses bougies. Retournant vers la fenêtre, elle grinça des dents en parlant. « Edward. Tu ne m'écoute jamais putain, mais tu ferai mieux d'écouter cela. Fuck. »Elle jeta la boite d'allumettes par la fenêtre.

Elle tomba dans un silence stupéfait, tout les yeux s'ouvrirent et regardèrent Bella avec choc.

Edward fut le premier à réagir, « Bella ! Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? J'ai été absent quelques jours... Tu as... Tu as changée. »

Paul bondit. Il ne pouvait pas croire que ce baiseur froid avait le culot de revenir et de dire à son empreignée quoi faire. Il avait osé dire quoi que ce soit sur sa langue ? Elle avait changée ? C'est vrai, et Paul aimait ça. _Va te faire foutre, sangsue !_

Bien qu'il était dans son dos, Edward tressaillit à la force haineuse du crie mental de Paul et il réussit à sauver sa tête de la gueule du loup argent. Au lieu de cela, les crocs meurtriers de Paul s'enfoncèrent dans son épaule droite et le claqua au sol.

« Ne le tue pas ! »

Bella se pencha fortement sur le rebord de la fenêtre, Jacob en eut le souffle coupé et Quil se redressa sur ses pattes arrières pour la rattraper si elle tombait.

« Je ne vais _pas _tomber ! Que m'est-il _arrivé _? Edward, tu es ce qui m'est arrivé. Oui, j'ai changée, et c'est pour le mieux ! Ma petite vie d'humaine est trop courte pour que je perde du temps avec des menteurs comme toi. Paul ! Qu'il s'en aille, s'il te plaît. Laisse-le partir. Il peut retourner à l'endroit d'où il vient et continuer de vaquer à ses distraction de vampire. »Bella croisa les bras. La caméra rebondit contre sa hanche. « C'était ta troisième chance aujourd'hui, _Edward. _Au revoir. »

Grognant en harmonie dans l'air humide de la matinée, cinq paires d'yeux lupin glissèrent de Bella jusqu'au vampire blessé sur la pelouse. Ils serrèrent le cercle autour de lui.

Sam apporta son nez près du visage d'Edward, bloquant la vision de Bella. _Tu l'a entendu. Toi et ton clan ne pouvez pas tuez d'humains, mais vous avez trouvés d'autres moyens pour les détruire. Comme Paul, je n'en ai plus rien à faire de notre traité. Au moins sur certains choses. Traversez nos frontières..._

_Et vous serez tous morts, Cullen, et je pisserai sur vos cendres. Étouffe_ Paul en craquant sur un morceaux de l'épaule d'Edward, arrachant une grande partie de sa chemise et le faisant siffler dans la douleur. Paul cracha le goüt toxique de la chair d'Edward vers les bois et plaqua sa grande patte sur le milieu de la poitrine d'Edward.

_Nous avons tous nettoyer depuis que vous êtes partis. _Jacob plissa des yeux. _Je dois dire dire que tu devrais essayer de nettoyer ton propre désordre avec cette femme rousse, mais elle aimerait te déchirer et tuer encore plus de monde. Nous n'avons pas besoin de **ton **type d'aide._

_Tu pense que tu sais tout puisque tu est capable de lire dans les pensées. _Les yeux d'ambres de Paul brillent sous sa colère. _Oui. Bella m'a aussi dit **la nuit dernière **comment cela fonctionnait. Nous n'avons pas eu de problème pour t'attraper. _Paul renifla droit dans son visage. _Il est temps pour toi de dire à ton clan de ne plus venir ici. Nous ajouterons des photos judiciaires à nos journaux si besoin es. Maintenant, je pense que depuis que ma **femme **a jetés ces allumettes, la discussion est close._

Dans un murmure, Edward étouffa, « Mais... mais, mes doigts... »

_Poussière. _Paul ricana. _Tu n'en à pas besoin hein._

_Tout le monde recul, laissez-le. _Les yeux de Sam parcoururent son pack et les zones adjacente. _Nous sommes ici depuis assez longtemps. _

Paul frappa une fois de plus la poitrine d'Edward avant de se reculer.

Tremblant de peur, Edward se leva prudemment et regarda vers Bella, « Je- ».

« Je ne veux pas entendre d'avantages de tes mensonges, Edward. Va donc courir dans la maison de ton papa, »dit-elle en le congédiant d'un coup de mains. « Paul et les gars, une fois que vous aurez finit de sortir les poubelles, venez ici. »Elle claqua la fenêtre, tourna la serrure et ferma les rideaux.

Les loups retournèrent leur tête vers le vampire, Paul et Jacob agrandirent l'ouverture entre-eux pour laisser passez Edward.

« Jacob, je- »

_Pas un mot de plus, sangsue. Elle m'a dit ce que tu lui avait dit. _Les oreilles de Jacob se redressèrent vers l'arrière de sa tête rousse. Ses yeux allaient de Paul à Edward. _Il semble que l**es hommes** gagnent toujours. Tu es chanceux, tu as seulement perdus quelques doigts et elle ne veut pas que l'on te tuons. _

Paul examine Jacob pendant un moment. Il pense que peut-être le bébé alpha a finalement grandi. C'est un soulagement de ne plus avoir à se balancer derrière son cul.

Edward serra sa main estropiés contre sa poitrine et baissa la tête. « Je ne l'ai pas quitté parce que je ne l'aimais plus- »

Paul renifla de nouveau. _Bien. Tu aimais tellement mieux la tuer sans la toucher. _Sa fourrure s'hérissa de nouveau quand il fit un pas raide vers Edward. _Ne me fais pas répéter. Tu es un enculé stupide, mais tu ne peux pas être juste **stupide**. _

Edward, sachant qu'il na gagnerait pas contre six loups, hocha la tête, jeta un dernier regard à la fenêtre de Bella, et courut ; prenant le morceaux de son épaules que Paul avait jeter, avant de partir dans la forêt.

_Il ne sera probablement pas le dernier vampires que nous croiserons. _Jacob tourna sa tête vers Sam. _Hey, Sam, nous devrions retourner à la Rez. Je pense que Bella fait le déjeuner... Paul. Je l'ai entendu dans la cuisine. Nous devrions... euh, y aller._

_Ouais, Jacob, c'est une bonne idée. _Sam acquiesça. Peut-être l'héritier de la couronne alpha recevait enfin une poignée de bons sens sur la réalité. Avec l'imprégnation de Paul sur elle, il sait qu'elle n'allait pas s'enfuir avec des vampires. Il sera encore dans sa vie. _C'est bon. Je suis sûr que Emily à quelques chose pour nous. A plus tard, Paul. Rappelle-toi, Charlie est à la pêche et il part au coucher du soleil. _Sam lui fit un clin d'œil avant que les cinq loups glissent dans l'ombre.

**:::»:»*«:«::: :::»:» 6 «:«::: :::»:»*«:«:::**

* * *

><p><strong>Alors, comment avez-vous trouver le passage avec Edward ? Pal mal, j'espère ?<strong>

**Je vous dit à bientôt pour un nouveau chapitre ! **

**Bisous. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Coucou tout le monde, ça va ? Je vous poste l'avant dernier chapitre ! J'espère qu'il va vous plaire. **

**Larosesurleau****: Eh bien je pense que maintenant oui il a compris, de toute façon, je ne pense pas vraiment qu'il est le choix. ^^**

**Ptitcoeurfragile : Eh bien, merci, la voici, j'espère qu'elle va te plaire.**

**N'gie : Merci beaucoup, je suis contente que ça te plaise. C'est vrai que Edward ne comprend pas grand chose, mais bon, que veux-tu, on peut rien y faire. Ouais, c'est vrai j'ai bien aimé pour les photos. =) Eh bien voici cette suite, j'espère qu'elle va te plaire. =)**

**Grazie : C'est vrai, Edward ne comprend vraiment rien du tout, et Bella à effectivement gagner en caractère, n'es-ce pas magnifique ? =) Merci beaucoup. **

**Chacha : Merci beaucoup, je suis contente que cette histoire te plaise et j'espère que durant les deux prochains chapitres, comptant celui-ci, cela va continuer. Bisous. **

**Bonne lecture à vous. **

**Ce chapitre n'est pas corrigé.**

* * *

><p><strong>Holy Crow<strong>

**:::»:»*«:«::: :::»:» 7 «:«::: :::»:»*«:«:::**

Paul frappa légèrement à la porte. Quand il entendit un joyeux « entrer » de Bella, il entra et ferma doucement la porte derrière lui. Il était content, il avait penser à attacher un short à sa cheville en allant en patrouille. Il ne voulait pas perdre de temps à courir vers la Push pour obtenir une paire.

Bella leva les yeux de sa casanière et sourit. « Où sont les gars ? »

Paul pouvait sentir le pain grillé, le beurre et le fromage chauffer dans les sandwich qu'elle fait. Rien ne sens aussi bon que ce qu'elle fait. « Ils sont retournés à la Rez, »il s'approche d'elle, »ils avaient des choses à faire, je suppose. »

« Oh ? »

Paul ne pouvait plus attendre. Il mit sa main sur elle pour s'assurer qu'elle allait bien. Elle laissa échapper un petit cri quand il la tire contre sa poitrine, enfonçant sa tête contre ses cheveux. Cette sangsue avait eu l'audace de revenir, après que Paul l'ai surpris en train de tenter de se faufiler dans sa chambre, tentant de retourner avec elle, son instant de protection avait frappé. La seule raison pour laquelle il n'avait pas écraser immédiatement le cadavre ambulant était parce qu'il savait que Bella ne le souhaitait pas.

« Tu va bien, »haleta-t-il contre son cou.

« Oui, je vais bien, »Bella ne savait pas quoi faire de ses mains, alors elle laissa tomber la spatule contre la poêle et mis ses bras autour de lui, timidement, « Mais la nourriture... »

Paul atteint le brûleur et l'arrêta. « Ça va être bon. Je vais manger plus tard. »Il frotta son cou avec sa tête, respirant son odeur, laissant son nez s'en remplir pour s'assurer qu'elle était saine et sauve.

Bella était incapable de garder ses mains sur sa peau lisse et chaude. Elle aimait la façon dont il était chaud, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'admirer la largeur de ses épaules. « Euh... euh, ça va devenir froid. »

« Je ne m'en inquiète pas, »il attira son corps jusqu'à ce que je ses yeux soient à son niveau. « Je... je me soucie de toi. »

Ses yeux s'agrandirent avec appréhension. « Euh, Paul. Emily et Kim m'ont parlé à propos de l'imprégnation, et... et je ne sais pas quoi penser à propos de ça. Quelqu'un à déjà essayer de me dire que j'étais son compagnon et- »

Les grondements sauvage qui éclate de la poitrine de Paul donne les plus belles vibrations à travers son corps et elle ne pu s'empêcher de se tortiller contre lui.

« Tu sais qu'il à menti, »la voix de Paul était faible et rugueuse quand il frotta son menton contre sa mâchoire et l'embrassa en-dessous de son oreille. « Tu es à moi. »

Elle sursauta et agrippa ses épaules. « J'ai été amoureuse une fois. Puanteurs d'amour, tu sais. Il y a même une chanson à ce sujet. »

« Qu'est-ce que l'amour a à voir avec ça? »La main glissa le long de son dos et de son cul. « Je parle de la dévotion, »il se lécha les lèvres. Il était très heureux de la voir fermer ses yeux. « Fidélité. Protection. Adoration. »Il mordit sa gorge.

« Oh. Mais... Mais Emily dit que le loup est ce que l'imprégnée veut qu'il soit. »Ses doigts s'enfilent dans ses cheveux alors que ses lèvres traînent dans son cou. Il sentait si bon. « Cela ne semble pas juste. »

Soudain, elle se retrouve sur le dos sur son lit défait et Paul planant au-dessus d'elle. Le bruns cannelle de ses yeux étaient assombrit et devenaient noirs.

« Euh... ah Paul. Um, comment sommes-nous arrivés dans ma chambre ? »Elle n'avait même pas remarqué qu'il l'avait porté dans l'étage.

« Je suis rapide quand je veux l'être. Je vois que tu as gardé la plume, »il frotta son cou, « que disais-tu ? »Sa main droite roula sur le côté de sa hanche, ses doigt s'installant sur la ceinture.

« Euh, »sa voix tremblait et elle haletait à nouveau quand elle sentit la chaleur torride de sa langue travailler vers le bas de son cou et de son épaule. « Les mentions légales. Il ne me semble pas... _équitable _que vous soyez ce que l'imprégnée veut que vous soyez. »

« Je pense que je sais ce que mon imprégnée veut. »Sa main se déplace jusqu'à boucles de ses cheveux. « Et tu es _exactement _ce que je veux. »

Bella gémit et se tordit sous le toucher doux. Paul aimait la façon dont ses doigts se noyaient dans ses cheveux et la façon dont elle tirait sa bouche contre la sienne. Il ne pouvait plus se passer de ses lèvres.

« Mais qu'en est-il... »demanda-t-elle dans un souffle avant que ses lèvres ne recouvrent une nouvelle fois ses lèvres. « Oh! »Ses hanches se poussèrent contre sa main.

Il appuya sa bite dure contre son entre-cuisse. « Qui y-a t-il Bella ? »Il pouvait entendre et sentir son cœur battant. Elle le voulait autant qu'il le voulait. A chaque coup de ses doigts, elle devenait plus humide et chaude, et il gémit dans ses cheveux. Il aimait ses cheveux.

« Oh, Paul. Peut-être... peut-être que les esprits... »

Sa respiration se bloqua dans sa gorge, et il glissa ses doigts à l'intérieur d'elle. Elle cria et leva ses hanches, se rapprochant avec difficultés de lui. Ses ongles s'enfoncèrent dans ses épaules alors que son orgasme balaye tout à travers son passage, chaque impulsion plus forte que la dernière jusqu'à ce qu'elle frémissent dans ses mains, ses mains à elle glisse sur les courbes de ses bras.

Quand il embrasse sa mâchoire et sa gorge, elle prit une profonde respiration. « Oh-Lee- »

« Corbeau ? »Demanda-t-il, courbant un sourcil. Il fait un léger baisser sur ses paupières fermés et respire l'odeur chaude de la rougeur de sa peau. Il aimait la façon dont elle sentait.

Un sourire fait lever le coin de sa bouche. « Non. J'allais dire Sainte-Merde. »

« Sérieusement ? »

Enfin, ses yeux s'ouvrirent et une ligne se forma entre ses sourcils. « Paul, c'était... »Elle souffle. « Mais... mais, pourquoi pas toi ? Je veux dire, je... euh. »

« Chut. »il pressa ses lèvres contre les siennes. « Les esprits choisissent les imprégnées. Tu es exactement ce dont j'ai besoin, et peut-être que... Je suis exactement ce dont _tu _as besoin. »

« Mais, je- »

Un lent sourire s'étale sur le visage de Paul. « Je sais ce que tu attends. »Il embrassa son nez. « Que je sois à l'intérieur de toi, et je le ferai, mais je prévois de prendre mon temps. Je n'ai pas envie que ton père rentre à la maison et- »

« Oh, mon Dieu, »Bella gémit et ferma les yeux. Paul lui avait fait oublier Charlie. Elle pensa qu'il serait capable de lui faire oublier beaucoup de choses.

« Nous pourrions aller à ma maison où nous ne serons pas dérangez. »il traça la courbe de son front avec un doigt. « Alors, ce soir, nous faisons un autre feu de camps puisque nous avons été brutalement interrompu la dernière fois. »

Bella sourit, se blotti contre la paume de sa main extrêmement chaleureuse et le regarde. « Je pense que je vais aimer ça. »

**:::»:»*«:«::: :::»:» 7 «:«::: :::»:»*«:«:::**

* * *

><p><strong>Alors, comment avez-vous trouver ce chapitre ? A bientôt pour le dernier chapitre ! <strong>

**Bisous.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Coucou tout le monde, ça va ? Moi oui, impec. Je vous poste le dernier chapitre de cette fanfiction, je vous remercie tous de l'avoir suivi depuis le début. Holy Crow c'est plus de 48 suiveurs et 30 favoris avec, pour l'instant 7 chapitres, 58 reviews. C'est certes pas énromes, mais c'est tout de même pas mal ! **

**Larosesurleau : Eh oui ça avance entre eux, et pas mal je trouve. ^^**

**PierceOlivera : Eh bien voici la fin de cette fiction, j'espère qu'elle va te plaire. **

**Ptitcoeurfragile : C'est vrai qu'elle est chanceuse Bella, avoir Paul pour elle toute seule... Ah... **

**Ninette91 : Merci beaucoup, voici la suite. **

**Grazie : Merci beaucoup, j'espère que cela va te plaire. **

**Chacha : eh oui, c'est Paul qui commende ! :-D, Oui, c'est vrai, en fait je me suis rendu compte plus tard ce que cela voulait dire, mais j'avais déjà publié, donc j'ai laissé.**

**n' gie : Eh oui déjà le dernier, mais bon, je pense que je vais me mettre à traduire sur un couple prochainement. =)**

**Je vous laisse à présent à votre lecture, en espérant qu'elle vous plaise. **

**Bonne lecture ! **

* * *

><p><strong>Holy Crow<strong>

**:::»:»*«:«::: :::»:» 8 «:«::: :::»:»*«:«:::**

Assis sur la plage avec son dos appuyé contre un rondin de bois, Bella à ses côtés, Paul ne s'était jamais senti aussi heureux... jamais.

Une fois qu'ils étaient arrivés à sa maison, Paul n'avait pas perdu de temps. Il avait passer des heures à adorer son imprégnée de baiser et dégustant chaque centimètres de sa peau. Il avait mit son odeur partout, sur son lit et surtout sur lui.

Elle avait été nerveuse et avait eu un peu peur, mais Paul, pour une fois, avait pris son temps. Au lieu de simplement avoir une relation sexuelles pour satisfaire ses besoins, il avait fait l'amour avec elle, lentement, attentivement, tendrement. Elle était son imprégnée, et ils n'auraient jamais une autre fois ensemble.

Après le meilleur après-midi de toute sa vie, il avait chargé un certain nombre de choses dans son camion, une glacière, une couverture pour s'asseoir, un de ses pulls à capuche pour elle, puis la porta en-dehors de la maison pour la mettre sur le siège passager. Il ne pouvait pas complètement se sentir parce que sa compagnon se sentait douloureuse, mais son loup gronda de satisfaction en sachant qu'il était le seul à la connaître aussi intimement.

En arrivant à la plage, il avait courut en avant pour préparer « leur » place sur la plage. Une fois qu'il est installé Bella, il avait rapidement réuni plusieurs morceaux de bois pour en faire un feu, lui avait offert un verre de thé qu'il avait placé dans la glacière, il avait placé son pull sur ses épaules pour la couvrir. Il s'était laissé tomber à côté d'elle et avait doucement tiré sur ses cheveux.

Tout ses mouvements s'arrêtèrent quand il fut foudroyé par la réalisation, il a été frappé encore plus que ce que pourrait l'être Jared ou Sam, et il pourrait tout aussi bien rentrer à la maison, tenir un arc et mettre une jupe.

Mais Bella lui sourit, et il lui vint la conclusion immédiate qu'il ne donna pas une merde. Il a finalement compris, jusqu'à la moelle de ses os, pourquoi Sam, Jared ou même Quil, traitaient leur imprégnée avec une telle attention et tendresse.

Il l'attira à ses côtés et embrassa le dessus de sa tête tout en regardant les vagues roulant paresseusement sur le rivage.

Ils ont eu la chance d'avoir une deuxième nuit quand il ne pleuvait pas.

Bien que sous le bras et jouissant apparemment de la chaleur de son corps, Bella était calme depuis une longue période. Paul commença à devenir nerveux.

Il embrassa le sommet de la tête. « Regrettes-tu d'être venu ici avec moi ? Regrettes-tu.. quelque chose ? »Il n'aurait jamais poser cette question à quelqu'un d'autre. S'il avait dit quelque chose à une autre personne, cela aurait plutôt été : ''Viens, on va baiser.''

Il n'avait jamais fait cela à Bella.

Bella regarde les flammes colorés pendant un certain temps avant de s'éclaircir la gorge. « Paul, je ... je ne suis toujours pas sûr de ce qui se passe, mais... »

« Regrettes-tu? »Paul pencha la tête pour qu'il puisse regarder ses yeux sombres. Il a été soulagé en voyant la fine ligne de son froncement de sourcils. Son cœur bondit quand un doux sourire apparut sur son visage.

« Non. Je ne regrette pas du tout. »Elle s'éclaircit la gorge, pencha la tête et regarda vers lui. « Les choses se sont passées ... comme à une vitesse vertigineuse, mais cela semble être la façon dont il va avec le surnaturel. » Avec un doigt, elle a tracé le contour du tatouage corbeau sur sa poitrine. «Je pense que nous devrions apprendre à se connaître les uns les autres, et pas seulement dans le sens biblique." Ses yeux dévié vers son visage et le dos à sa poitrine.

Son sourire timide assoupli ses soucis.

« Depuis que tu es apparu nu dans ma chambre, »elle leva un sourcil. « Eh bien, je ne me suis pas senti aussi bien depuis des mois. Jake m'a aidé, mais... je ne sais pas ce que s'est, mais j'aime ça? »Son petit sourire s'agrandit, illuminant tout son visage. « Et je pense que je peux même voir la forme de cœur dans ton tatouage. »Son doigt suivit le contour du cœur formé par les ailes de l'oiseau. « Ou le P et le B dans les plumes des ailes. P pour Paul et B pour Bella ? C'est à peu près ça, n'est ce pas ? »

Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se sentir ravis qu'elle est vu au-delà des simples marques formant la forme stylisé d'un oiseau en envol. Tout en dessinant l'oiseau, elle avait été dans ses penchées.

Il ne pouvait pas arrêter de sourire. Il ne voulait pas. « Bébé, je me suis imprégnée de toi. C'est quelque chose qui ne va pas changer. La seule chose dont je n'étais pas sûr c'est que tu veuille de nouveau me voir après que tu m'es jetés tous tes livres sur moi. »Son rire rejoint le sien, et il la serra contre sa poitrine. « Je l'_es été _quand tu as trouvé la plume de ce corbeau. »

« Ces fameuses plumes, »Bella le frappa sur sa poitrine.

« Hey. Montre un certain respect. Il ne faut pas se moquer de la sagesse des corbeaux. Ils peuvent être considérés comme des escrocs ..., mais ils sont aussi des messagers. Ils nous ont laissés leurs plumes pour que nous y faisions attention. »Paul soupira et resserra son étreinte autour d'elle. « Après que tu m'es jeté tous ces livres à la figure en me disant de foutre le camps, je _savais _que tu étais mienne. »

Bella rit et se blottit contre sa poitrine. « Où as-tu trouvé _ta _plume ? »

« Je l'ai trouvé derrière ta maison cette nuit-là quand je t'ai entendu crier et... »Sa voix s'évanouit quand il sentit un pincement de culpabilité. Il n'avait pas dit à Bella que Cullen avait été près de sa maison pas seulement une fois, mais deux fois. «Je, euh, dois te dire quelque chose mais je ne suis pas sûr de savoir comment tu va te sentir là-dessus. »Avoua-t-il. « Ou comment réagir. »

« Qu'est-ce que c'est? Quel est le problème? »Elle étendit sa main sur sa poitrine. La chaleur et le battement régulier de son cœur était comme un appel de sirène pour elle. Comment pouvait-elle avoir été attiré par quelqu'un de froid et mort alors que pour elle la plus belle sonorité était un cœur battant ? « Ne soie pas nerveux. Tu n'as pas besoin de me révéler quelque chose. J'aime vraiment être juste assise ici avec toi. C'est agréable. »Elle frotta sa tête contre son épaule. « Tu es si chaud. »

« A peine quarante-cinq degrés. »Il laissa échapper une petit toux nerveuse. Il laissa courir ses doigts de sa main gauche le long de ses cheveux avant d'atteindre sa poche. Il lui avait pas dit à propos de Cullen, et il a commencé à se sentir comme s'il lui mentait. Il ne pouvait pas le faire. Il sortie les deux boîtes de bonbons et lui montra.

Elle s'éloigna de lui, sa main couvrant sa bouche. « Oh, mon Dieu. Menthes ? Je sens si mauvais de la bouche ? »

« Non, bébé. »Paul se mit à rire, mais il se coupa brusquement. « Je... euh... eh bien, peut importe. La nuit où je suis arrivé dans ta chambre- »

« Nu. »

« Oui. Nu. »Il hocha la tête, concédant le point. « J'étais en patrouille, couvrant le périmètre, puis je suis monté sur un arbre. Observant ta maison puisque Sam m'avait dit qu'il fallait faire attention. »

« Allez, »Lui demanda-t-elle, observant attentivement son beau visage.

« Eh bien, euh, alors que j'étais dans l'arbre, Cullen s'est montré. » Les prochaines paroles de Paul sont sortis à la hâte. « Il se dirigeait droit vers ta maison, alors j'ai sauté de l'arbre, par étapes, et l'ai attaqué, même si Sam m'a pas dit de ne pas le faire. »

Bella se pencha en arrière et le regarda, soupçonneuse. « Edward semblait normale sauf qu'il manquait quelques doigts. Qu'est-ce que cela a à voir avec le … ? »Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et ses mains se mirent de nouveau face à sa bouche «C'est ce qui est dans les boîtes, Paul? »Siffla-elle.

Il mit une boîte rectangulaire sur le sable en face d'eux et s'arrêta pour prendre une profonde respiration. Il n'avait aucune idée de comment elle allait réagir. S'enfuira-t-elle en crier ou le frappera-t-elle pour avoir mutiler son ex ?

Il saisit le couvercle de la boîte restant. « Je l'ai mordu. » Il ouvrit le couvercle d'une boîte.

Paul ne pensa pas que les yeux de Bella pourraient plus s'agrandirent.

Elle a examiné ce qui semblait être des pierres blanches. Elle leva les yeux vers Paul et vers le bas. « Edward … ? »

"Ses doigts. Ce sont des morceaux de ses doigts. »

Elle hocha la tête par à-coups. «Je peux le sentir. Qu'est-ce qui est dans l'autre boîte ? »Sa voix était un peine plus forte qu'un souffle.

Paul commençait à s'inquiéter. Elle était terriblement calme. Était-elle en état de choc ? Allait-elle s'évanouir? Si elle s'évanouissait, il ne savait pas ce qu'il ferait. Elle avait son téléphone. Il pourrait peut-être appeler quelqu'un.

« Euh, un doigt est dans cet boîte. Deux autres sont dans l'autre. »Il la regarda très attentivement. Elle était vraiment trop calme. « Eh bien, j'ai arraché quatre d'entre eux, mais je n'en ai trouvé que trois. Il doit avoir attrapé le petit doigt quand il s'est enfuit. Je ne pensais pas qu'il serait de retour. Eh bien, il aurait pu revenir pour essayer d'obtenir ses doigts car ils peuvent recoller leurs parties dos ... J'ai mangé les bonbons à la menthe et mis les doigts dans les boîtes, et puis j'ai trouvé la plume. Plus tard j'ai cassés les doigts, pas la plume, mais ils se remettent ensemble, alors je les ai éclaté à nouveau, puis je ai pensé que peut-être je devrais les brûler, mais j'ai décidé de les garder, et de te laisser décidé- »

Bella posa un doigt sur sa bouche. « Paul, tu babille. »

« Ouais, je sais. »Marmonna-t-il en hochant la tête.

Il l'étudia attentivement, et plusieurs émotions non identifiables semblait clignoter sur son beau visage.

Paul commença à transpirer. Après ce qui semblait une éternité, les coins de ses lèvres se levèrent, et ses yeux s'assommèrent et ont commencés à briller. Un sourcil se leva. Le petit sourire a grandi dans un large sourire, et elle tendit la main, effleura ses lèvres avec les siennes. « Nous devrions faire une offrande de remerciement aux Corbeaux. Mets-les aux feu. »

**:::»:»*«:«::: :::»:» The End «:«::: :::»:»*«:«:::**

* * *

><p><strong>Alors, comment est-ce que vous avez trouver cet épilogue ? Bien ? J'espère ! <strong>

**Je vais certainement posté un chapitre sur Love Aboard The Priam le week-end prochain, et avec les vacances je pense que je vais pouvoir vous commencer une nouvelle traduction, me suffit simplement d'en trouver une pas mal. Avec quel couple voudriez-vous la prochaine traduction ?**

**Bisous, et à bientôt sur une autre traduction ou fictions ! **


End file.
